Harry¨Potter et le médaillon de Gryffondor
by Gally2
Summary: C'est la cinquième année de Harry a Poudlard...Il découvre l'existence d'une prophétie.....J'en dit pas plus, a vous de lire! ;-) n'hésitez pas a Rewiewer
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous, ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent..J'espère en tout cas que ca va vous plaire et surtout, n'hésitez pas a Rewiewer ! ! ;-)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bon, je suppose que vous vous en doutez, rien de m'appartiens, tout est à JK Rowling, a part la personnage de Flora (je sais, c'est pas grand chose..) et puis ne vous inquiétez pas surtout, je ne touche pas d'argent sur le dos d'une pauvre multimillionnaire ! Voilà, ca ira non ? ? PS : ceci est valable pour tous les chapitres, je ne compte pas le refaire à chaque fois ! ^_^ Voilà, et maintenant place à....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Harry Potter et la chambre secrète de Gryffondor ~  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : L'anniversaire de Dudley  
  
Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Harry, lève toi tout de suite ! Vite, dépêche toi, je ne veut pas que Dudley te voie ! Tu risquerais de gâcher son plus beau jour de l'année !  
  
Comment avait-il pu oublier ce jour ? En effet, chaque année, pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry devait passer la journée chez une vielle voisine Miss Figg, pendant que son cousin visitait tous les parcs d'attractions les plus spectaculaires d'Angleterre accompagné de son meilleur ami Pitt .  
  
Le jeune sorcier se leva donc doucement, encore tout endormi. Rien n'était plus barbant que de passer la journée chez cette vielle folle qui en profitait pour lui raconter l'histoire de ses 15 chats. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner et alla chercher ses affaires. Avant de partir, l'oncle Vernon le retint devant la porte :  
  
« - Je te prévient mon garçon, si tu fais une seule allusion à ton anormalité, tu aura à faire à moi ! As-tu envie de passer le restant de tes jours dans le placard à balai ? ?  
  
Non, répondit- harry, agacé, je.  
  
Alors tient ta langue ! Dépêche toi maintenant, et sois poli ! »  
  
Harry prit son manteau dix fois trop large pour lui et s'en alla dans la rue glacée. Il détestait les Dursley encore plus que Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré, et ce n'était pourtant pas peu dire ! il n'avait jamais demandé à vivre avec eux mais la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il avait un an l'y avait contraint et ils l'avait toujours traité comme un bon -à -rien. Harry songeait aux onze années passées chez eux lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez Mis Figg. Il frappa à la porte mais à son étonnement, ce ne fut pas la vielle femme qui vint lui ouvrir mais une jeune adolescente qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Elle était plutôt petite, avait de grands yeux verts, et de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais.  
  
Apparemment, Harry l'avait réveillée :  
  
« _ Heu.je suis désolé, balbutia- t- il, mais je vient voir Mis Figg.  
  
Je saaaaaaaaaaaaais, articula- t- elle au milieu d'un long bâillement, nous t'attendions, entre ! »  
  
Il entra, un peu gêné de les déranger si tôt. Dans la cuisine, il trouva aux côtés de Mis Figg une jeune femme qui devait être sa fille.  
  
« - Bonjour Harry, dit- elle, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ce jour ! Tu as tellement grandi, la dernière fois, tu n'était qu'un tout petit bébé..je suis si émue !  
  
Heu.je vous pris de m'excuser, répondit Harry, mais, je ne croit pas vous avoir déjà vu.  
  
- C'est tout à fait normal que tu ne te rappelle pas de moi mon chéri, quand John est mort, je suis partie m'installer en France avec Flora et je ne suis jamais revenue. C'est la première fois depuis 14 ans. Mais l'Angleterre me manquait trop.et puis je pensait à toi aussi, maintenant qu'il est revenu, la prophétie doit s'accomplir !  
  
Je.je ne comprends pas très bien.qui est revenu ? quelle prophétie ?   
  
Tu sais qui ! il est revenu, tu le sais mon chéri.quand à la prophétie, je ne peux pas t 'en parler tout de suite, il faut laisser faire les choses. »  
  
Harry n'avait plus été autant étonné de sa vie depuis le jour ou Hagrid lui avait appris qu'il était lui- même un sorcier. Mis Figg ? ? une sorcière ? comment était- ce possible ? et lui qui l'avait toujours prise pour une vielle folle !  
  
« - Mon Dieu ! Vous.Mis Figg.vous.. vous êtes une .  
  
Sorcière, oui mon garçon, termina- t- elle, et Arabella est ma fille, ainsi que. ta tante.  
  
- QUOI ? ? ? ? ? Ma tante ?  
  
Oui mon garçon, le John qu'elle a mentionné tout à l'heure était le frère de ton père, James Potter, mais le seigneur des ténèbres l'a tué peu avant ton père. Tu as donc compris que Flora est ta cousine, vous avez le même âge. »  
  
Harry regarda dans le coin de la pièce et se rappela la présence de la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il lui trouvait un petit air de ressemblance. Elle n'avait pas l'air étonnée du tout.  
  
« - Je crois que Harry a eu assez de surprises pour le moment, on devrait aller prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ! »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine pour se remettre de leurs émotions. 


	2. CHAPITRE 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Harry était affamé, et ce fut de bon c?ur qu'il dévora ce délicieux repas. Apparemment, sa tante était bonne cuisinière.  
  
« - J'ai appris toutes ces recettes en France, lui avoua- t- elle, la cuisine est tellement bonne là-bas !  
  
Au fait, Flora, quel âge as-tu ? demanda Harry  
  
J'ai 15 ans, comme toi, répondit sa cousine la bouche pleine. »  
  
Elle avala avec difficulté.  
  
« - Nous sommes nés à une heure d'écart, et c'est moi la plus vielle ! dit- elle avec fierté.  
  
- Et dans quelle école étudies- tu ?  
  
J'étais à Beauxbâtons, mais cette année, je viens à Poudlard avec toi, par permission spéciale de Dumbledore, je peux entrer directement en 5ème année. »  
  
Harry était ravi, il avait désormais une autre famille que les Dursley ! De plus, sa cousine avait l'air gentille. Sa tante l'interrompit dans ses pensées :  
  
« - Harry, nous nous rendons au chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, as-tu déjà acheté tes fournitures ?  
  
Non, pas encore, c'est toujours difficile avec les Dursley.  
  
Oh ! Ces vieux moldus te posent problème ? Bien, nous iront régler ca après, mais pour le moment, dépêchons- nous. Tu connaît la poudre de cheminette, j'imagine ?  
  
Malheureusement oui ! »  
  
Harry avait la nausée rien que de penser à ce moyen de transport particulier.  
  
« - Bien, alors, partons de ce pas, Flora a beaucoup de matériel a acheter. »  
  
Chacun jeta donc la poudre dans le feu et parti à son tour par le conduit de cheminée.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés à bon port, ils se rendirent premièrement à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Harry retira un peu d'argent dans son coffre et ils partirent tous les quatre chez Mme Guipure, magasin de prêt- à- sorciers. Les deux élèves essayèrent de nouvelles robes, celles de Harry étant désormais trop courtes. Ensuite, ils allèrent chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter leur nouveaux livres :  
  
- Lever le voile du futur, niveau 3 Manuel de métamorphose niveau moyen, par Emeric G. Changé Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 5 par Miranda Fauconnette Histoire de la magie, niveau 5, par Bathilda Tourdesac Magie théorique, niveau 5, par Adalbert Lasornette Mille Herbes et Champignons magiques, niveau 5, par Phyllida Augirolle Potions Magiques, niveau 5 par Arsenius Beaulitron Vie et Habitat des Animaux fantastiques, niveau 5, par Norbert Dragonneau  
  
Il finirent en se rendant au magasin de potions afin d'acheter un nouveau chaudron pour Flora et un nécessaire à potions pour Harry.  
  
Ils firent une petite pause pour le déjeuner et allèrent grignoter quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur. Enfin, pour le dessert, ils achetèrent de grosses glaces juteuses chez Florian Fortarôme. Ce fut avec étonnement que Harry aperçu devant l'imposant bâtiment de Gringotts ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il prit sa cousine par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui, bien décidé à lui les présenter. Ils coururent à travers la foule et les rattrapèrent enfin devant chez « gaichiffon ».  
  
« - Ron ! ! Hermione ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ! Vous m'avez manqué pendant les vacances ! Comment allez vous ? s'écria Harry  
  
Oh ! Harry, ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu ne sait pas encore la nouvelle ! »  
  
Ron lui coupa la parole :  
  
« - Mademoiselle a été nommée préfète Harry ! Préfète, tu imagines ?  
  
Je suis tellement heureuse, je pensais que ce serait Parvati Patil ! »  
  
Elle s'interrompit en apercevant Flora :  
  
« - Oh ! excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi ?  
  
Je suis Flora Potter, la cousine de Harry. »  
  
Ron et Hermione ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds. Harry leur raconta alors toute l'histoire et ils décidèrent de retourner sur la terrasse du glacier, car Mis Figg et Arabella devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. 


	3. chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Retour au Terrier.  
  
« - Ah ! ! Vous voilà enfin, ou étiez vous passés ?  
  
Heu.. c'est de ma faute Arabella, j'avait vu des amis de classe et je voulais leur présenter Flora. Ils sont ici, voici Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione,voici ma tante, Arabella Potter.  
  
Harry, tu as dis Ronald Weasley ? ton père ne serait pas Arthur par hasard mon petit ?  
  
Si, murmura Ron, étonné  
  
Oh ! mais je le connaît, j'étais élève avec lui à Poudlard ! Et ta mère est sûrement Molly ? tu lui ressemble je trouve, mis à part les cheveux biensur !  
  
Harry, je suis vraiment désollée, mais il est l'heure de rentrer, sinon ton oncle et ta tante vont s'inquiéter.  
  
Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Bon, ben, on se revoit à la rentrée ?  
  
Attend Harry, dit- Ron, je voulais t'inviter à venir chez moi comme l'année dernière, et avec Flora aussi si elle est d'accord, ajouta-t-il en rougissant.  
  
Il faudra que je demande à l'oncle Vernon, dit Harry avec tristesse, car il y avait peu de chance que son oncle veuille lui accorder ce plaisir.  
  
Très bien, alors je t'enverrai un hibou dès que possible.  
  
D'accord, à très bientôt alors . Passe le bonjour à toute ta famille.  
  
Et de ma part aussi, s'empressa de dire Arabella. Bien alors, si tout est réglé, partons vite, ou ton oncle et ta tante ne vont pas être contents . »  
  
Ils refirent le chemine inverse rapidement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Mis Figg, Arabella demanda à parler à Harry en privé .  
  
« - Harry, je dois te donner ça, c'est un cadeau de ton père. »  
  
Elle lui tendit une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un large médaillon d'or sur lequel était gravé un lion. En dessous de celui-ci était incrusté le mot GRYFFONDOR.  
  
« - Je suis allée chercher ce médaillon après que Voldemort ai tué tes parents, car je savais qu'il était important.  
  
Mais, comment mon père savait-il que j'allai aller à Gryffondor ?  
  
C'était prédestiné Harry, comme un signe du destin. Mais il est beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de ça. Un jour, tu saura, et ce jour se rapproche, il ne saurait tarder. Contente toi de prendre ce médaillon et surtout ne le perd pas car il pourrait t'être très utile un jour ou l'autre. »  
  
Harry le prit dans ses mains comme un trésor et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Il était ému : c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau de son père.  
  
« - Je le garderai précieusement, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Bien, maintenant, rentre chez les Dursley, tu retrouvera Flora chez les Weasley. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra bientôt, très bientôt ! »  
  
Harry quitta la pièce, dit au revoir à sa cousine, à Mis Figg et à sa tante et s'en retourna chez les Dursley . La journée avait été forte en émotion, aussi, il fut ravi que son oncle et sa tante ne lui adresse pas la parole. Il se lava et alla directement se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, il fut réveillé à l'aube par de grands cris : la tante Pétunia hurlait à pleins poumons. Il descendit en toute hâte et compris tout de suite la raison de ces vociférations : Coq, le hibou de Ron, voletait dans la pièce. Or, la tante Pétunia avait une peur bleue des oiseaux. Harry réussit à attraper Coq et décrocha la lettre qu'il portait à sa patte. Comme prévu, Ron l'invitait pour le reste des vacances. Harry demanda l'autorisation à l'oncle Vernon qui accepta au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion intense. Il lui était très difficile de faire plaisir à Harry, mais il était terrifié par l'idée que Sirius Black était en liberté.  
  
Harry prépara donc ses affaires le plus vite possible. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque tout fut prêt, il dit au revoir à sa « famille » et se rendit chez Mis Figg. Ce fut sa tante qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle parut ravie de le revoir :  
  
« - Harry ! je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour convaincre tes satanés moldus ! Tu as fait vite, je t'en pris, entre !  
  
Flora est partie il y a à peine deux minutes, rejoint la vite. A bientôt Harry, et bonne chance pour ta BUSE ! »  
  
Le jeune sorcier jeta la poudre dans le feu et, après un trajet toujours aussi désagréable, se retrouva dans le salon du Terrier ou Hermione, Ron et Flora l'attendaient. 


	4. chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Retour à Poudlard  
  
La fin des vacances passa très vite : tous les jours ils allaient faire des parties des Quidditch sur la colline de Tetâ-fouine, et Flora se révéla aussi bonne joueuse que son cousin. Les trois amis profitèrent de ce temps libre pour lui raconter toutes les aventure passées ensemble et ils se prirent très vite d'amitié avec la nouvelle venue. A tel point qu'ils lui confièrent même l'histoire de Sirius Black. Harry se sentait très proche de sa cousine, comme si un lien secret les rattachait l'un à l'autre et il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lui accorder toute sa confiance. Cette dernière ne parut que très peu surprise par la révélation :  
  
« - Ca ne m'étonne pas trop, avait-elle dit, ma mère était très amie avec Sirius et elle était convaincue de son innocence ! Elle va être très contente quand il sera innocenté !  
  
Oui, mais ca n'est pas pour bientôt étant donné qu'il faut d'abord retrouver Qeudver ! avait répliqué Harry. »  
  
La veille du départ, tout le Terrier était en effervescence. Chacun était occupé à ranger toutes les affaires dispersées dans la maison ou un désordre absolu régnait.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ms Weasley réveilla tout le petit monde très tôt. En effet, ils avaient décidés de prendre le Magicobus pour se rendre à la gare de King's cross. Une fois arrivés à Londres , elle distribua des petits paquets a chacun :  
  
« - Les enfants, je vous ait préparé des sandwichs ! Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je n'ai pas mis de corned beef, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de son fils.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Flora remercièrent les Weasley pour ce séjour agréable et tout le monde monta dans le Poudlard Express. Les quatre amis trouvèrent un compartiment libre au bout du train ou ils s'installèrent pour discuter à leurs aises. Flora était un peu anxieuse :  
  
« - J'espère que je serai à Gryffondor ! je ne veut pas me retrouver avec ces horribles Serpentard vu comme vous me les avez décrit !  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Flora, dit Hermione, je suis sûre que tu vas nous rejoindre ! »  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et ils virent apparaître la dernière personne qu'ils avaient envie de voir :   
  
« - Oh ! Mais je vois que vous avez trouvé un nouveau déchet ! Peut-être qu'elle voudra bien de toi Weasley ! » dit Malefoy avec sa voie traînante. Crabe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire, alors que Ron se mit à rougir. Hermione se leva d'un bond :  
  
« - Qui t'a permis d'entrer ici ! On ne veut pas de toi, sort tout de suite ou je m'énerve !  
  
Est-ce- que tu crois que tu me fais peur, espèce de sang de bourbe !  
  
Puis il ajouta à l'intention de Flora :  
  
Tu es nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vue ! Un conseil d'ami : fait attention avec qui tu traîne ! Je comprends que tu veuille te faire des amis, mais ces trois là , c'est de la racaille. Je peux te présenter des gens beaucoup plus intéressants si tu.  
  
Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour savoir qui est intéressant ou pas, et à première vue, je peux te dire que toi et tes deux gorilles, vous ne l'êtes pas du tout ! Laisse nous tranquille !  
  
  
  
Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, mais ça n'est pas la peine de revenir en pleurant quand tu te sera rendue compte qu'ils ne sont que des bouses de dragons ! D'ailleurs, je parie que tu es une sang de bourbe toi aussi. »  
  
Drago fit un signe à ses deux acolytes et ils sortirent du compartiment.  
  
« - Cette année, je ne me laisserai pas faire par cette andouille ! Je le promets ! » s'écria Ron  
  
La fin du voyage se fit sans aucune anicroche et ils arrivèrent très vite dans leur école tant aimée. Ils se séparèrent sur le quai de la gare car Flora devait partir avec les premières années pour faire le chemin en barque.  
  
« - A tout à l'heure Flora, et sois confiante surtout ! cria Hermione avant de la quitter.  
  
On pense à toi ! ajouta Ron   
  
Oui, ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! acheva Harry  
  
- Merci beaucoup, et à tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Les trois autres se rendirent vers les diligences pendant que Flora et les premières années se rassemblaient autour de Hagrid.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle et se mirent à table en attendant la fameuse cérémonie de la répartition. 


	5. chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5 : La cérémonie de répartition.  
  
« - Je comprend tout à fait que Flora soit anxieuse comme ça, confia Hermione aux deux autres, ça ne doit pas être facile d'arriver dans une nouvelle école ou elle ne connaît personne.  
  
Chut ! la coupa Ron, le choixpeau commence ! » En effet, le chapeau magique avait commencé à chanter sa chanson. Après que les élèves eurent chanté l'hymne de Poudlard, Dumbledore se mit à parler :  
  
« - Chers élèves, dit-il, cette année, exceptionnellement, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève de cinquième année qui arrive directement de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Elle va faire la cérérmonie de répartition avec les premières années. Et maintenant, que la cérémonie commence. Je vous en prie, professeur Mc Gonagall..  
  
Merci professeur Dumbledore. Bien, les premières années, quand j'appelle votre nom, vous venez sur l'estrade et vous mettez le choixpeau qui vous dira quelle maison rejoindre. Allons-y : Abbot Jenny ! »  
  
Une petite fille blonde s'avança timidement et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Presque aussitôt, il s'écria « Pouffsoufle ! » Une fois que tous les élèves furent envoyés dans une maison, le professeur Mc Gonagall appela Flora. En entendant son nom, les élèves eurent un sursaut de surprise. On entendit de nombreux chuchotements dans la salle :  
  
« - Potter ! Elle a bien dit Potter.  
  
Tu es sûre d'avoir bien entendu ?  
  
Oui, je crois !   
  
  
  
Silence, silence dans la salle ! Flora, venez, n'ayez pas peur ! »  
  
Elle s'avança à son tour doucement et enfila le choixpeau. Harry pria de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, quand il entendit le chapeau magique hurler...  
  
« Gryffondor ! ! »  
  
Les trois amis hurlèrent de joie, ainsi que toute la table. La nouvelle élève s'avança, ravie, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.  
  
« - Je suis soulagée ! J'ai eu tellement peur.  
  
Et moi je suis contente, s'écria Hermione, enfin une fille avec moi ! Ca me changera de ces deux lourdeaux ! ! ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant ! »  
  
Dumbledore prit une dernière fois la parole avant de passer à table :  
  
« - Comme vous avez pu le constater, une nouvelle personne a rejoint notre équipe de professeur. Elle occupe désormais le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai nommé Mis Arabella Figg ! »  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et aperçu sa tante qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle s'était bien garder de lui annoncer la nouvelle !  
  
« - Tu était au courant, demanda-t-il à sa cousine ? ?  
  
Oui, répondit-elle , mais elle voulait te faire la surprise ! «   
  
Dumbledore souhaita alors bon appétit à tout le monde et tous les élèves se mirent à dévorer avec appétit les délicieux plats que les elfes avaient préparés. Une fois rassasiés, ils se levèrent et montèrent tous au dortoir. Plus personne ne parlait, la fatigue les gagnait petit à petit.  
  
ls ne traînèrent pas longtemps dans la salle commune et allèrent se coucher tôt.  
  
« - La journée a été fatiguante, hein ? dit Ron. Moi je vais me coucher tout de suite. A demain !  
  
A demain ! »  
  
Tout le monde partit se dormir, fatigué mais heureux de la journée passée. 


	6. chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6 : Première journée. Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves se levèrent tôt et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de ses amis et se mit à avaler sa nourriture lorsqu'une flopée de hiboux entra alors dans la pièce afin de distribuer le courrier. Harry fut étonné de recevoir une lettre en plus de son emploi du temps de l'année. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir : « - Ron ! Ron, regarde ! Ils m'ont choisi, ils m'ont choisi ! Mais choisi pour quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? J'ai été désigné pour être capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Comme Dubois n'est plus la, je doit le remplacer. Wouhaou ! Alors, cette année j'aurai peut être une chance d'être dans l'équipe ! Oui, surtout que Angelina Jonnson et Katie Bell étaient aussi en dernière année l'année dernière ! Génial ! Par contre, regarde les emplois du temps : on a pleins de cours en commun avec les Serpentard. D'ailleurs Harry, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher parce que la, on a un cours de potions avec Rogue, il ne faut pas être en retard. Quand est ce qu'on a notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Attends, je regarde...Jeudi. Il va falloir attendre ! Bon, on y va ! Hermione, Flora, vous venez ? Oui, on arrive ! » Les quatre amis se mirent en route et arrivèrent, heureusement pour eux, en avance. Rogue avait l'air hors de lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte aux élèves : « - Entrez ! Dépêchez-vous, je déteste les mollassons ! » Ils s'assirent donc rapidement a leur place pendant que le maître des potions s'avançait doucement vers l'estrade. « - Mais je vois que nous avons une nouvelle élève ! Et bien mademoiselle, vous allez nous faire le plaisir de nous montrer ce que l'on apprend en matière de potions à Beauxbâtons ! Quel est l'élément clé d'une potion de ratatinage ? » hurla le professeur. Fleur n'hésita pas une seconde : « - Il faut apporter à la potion une dizaine de chrysopes séchées tout en mélangeant le tout dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. C'est tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire ? ? Vous avez oublier de préciser la durée du mélange ! Mais vous ne me l'avez pas demandé professeur, répondit- elle calmement. La potion de ratatinage n'est que du niveau de deuxième année, vous devriez donc la maîtriser parfaitement ! De plus, vous êtes à peine arrivée et vous vous permettez déjà de me répondre sur un ton insolent ? Je ne sais pas si les professeurs de Beauxbâtons le tolérait, mais à Poudlard, ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi ! J'enlève donc 5 points à Gryffondor et si vous recommencez ça sera une retenue ! Est ce que vous m'avez bien comprise, mademoiselle Potter ? » Flora était gênée, mais hors d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas encore Rogue et ne savait pas qu'il était capable de bien pire lorsqu'il voulait s'acharner sur quelqu'un. Harry lui conseilla du coin de la bouche de se calmer et de le laisser faire. Sa cousine se calma donc et le reste du cours se passa sans problème. A la sortie, pourtant, elle laissa exploser sa rage : « - Ce prof est complètement fou ! Je ne lui avait rien fait.Pourquoi s'est- il acharné sur moi comme ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y fait au bout de quelques temps ! répondit Harry. C'est juste.qu'il n'aime pas trop notre famille je pense. Jamais un professeur de Beauxbâtons ne se serait comporté comme ça. Je sais bien, mais pour le moment, on doit aller en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et tu verra, Hagrid est beaucoup plus sympathique ! » Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite, ils se rendirent compte que ce cours était malheureusement encore en commun avec les Serpentard. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Hagrid entama le cours : « - Bonjour à tous, j'espère que l'on va passer une bonne année tous ensemble. Aujourd'hui noua allons commencer les cours en étudiant les Griffons. Approchez-vous de l'enclos, n'ayez pas peur ! » C'était facile à dire pour quelqu'un comme Hagrid qui avait une passion pour les animaux féroces, mais les Griffons étaient tout de même un peu impressionnants. « - Regardez bien, reprit le professeur avec enthousiasme. Le Griffon possède la tête et les pattes arrières d'un aigle géant mais le corps et les pattes arrières d'un lion. Ils sont originaires de Grèce. On les utilise souvent pour garder des trésors. Bien qu'étant à l'origine un animal féroce, le Griffon a été domestiqué par quelques sorciers. Il se nourrit de viande crue. Il est possible de le maîtriser, mais il reste très dangereux. Je vous conseille de faire attention à ne pas les brusquer lorsque vous les nourrirez et de.. QUOI ? ? ? hurla Malefoy, on ne va quand même pas nourrir ces horribles monstres ? ? Si, Drago, et mon conseil s'applique particulièrement à toi : ne refais pas la même erreur qu'avec les hippogriffes ! Les Griffons sont des être particulièrement susceptible et ils n'hésiteront pas à se jeter sur vous si ils se sentent offensés ! Bien, prenez ces bouts de viande à votre droite et mettez vous par deux pour un animal. Je viendrai vous aider tour à tour. Allez y, vite ! » Les élèves se mirent en place, un peu effrayés. Harry se mit avec Ron tandis qu'Hermione se mettait avec Flora. Le cours se passa sans aucune anicroche. Le cours étant fini, Hagrid cria aux élèves : « - C'était très bien, la prochaine fois, nous étudierons les serpencendres ! Alors Harry, ce premier cours t'a plu ? Oui, c'était très bien. Et toi Flora, est ce que tu te plaît à Poudlard ? Oui, ça se passe bien pour le moment. » Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle afin de prendre leur déjeuner. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème : les cours défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante et Harry avait déjà beaucoup de travail à faire : « - Ben dis donc, les profs en demandent beaucoup cette année, soupira Ron Ron, le sermonna Hermione, on n'est que le premier jour et tu trouve déjà le moyen de te plaindre ! On n'est en cinquième année, on n'a notre BUSE à passer ! C'est normal que les profs soient plus exigeants, tu dois te mettre au travail et. Oh ! Hermione, tait toi. Bien, fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je commence mes révisions dès maintenant ! Je ne tient pas à être en retard ! » Ils se rendirent tous à la salle commune et se mirent au travail. 


	7. chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7 : La compétition de Quidditch. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il fut surpris de trouver le professeur Mc Gonagall dans la grande salle. Elle était responsable de Gryffondor et pourtant, elle ne venait jamais dans la grande salle : seule une nouvelle importante aurait pu la faire déplacer. A l'approche du jeune sorcier, elle s'écria : « - Harry ! Vous êtes exactement celui que je venais chercher. Je vous attends dans mon bureau, dépêchez vous ! » Surpris, Harry la suivi en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait. Ils entrèrent dans la bureau et le professeur referma la porte derrière eux.  
  
« - Harry , dit elle, vous avez été désigné comme capitaine de l'équipe de. Oui, je sais, j'ai reçu un courrier. - Comme Angelina, Katie et Olivier ne sont plus à Poudlard cette année, il va falloir leur trouver des remplaçants. Il ne reste plus que vous, Fred et Georges Weasley et Alicia Spinnet. Oui, je comptais vous en parler professeur. Mais, ce n'est pas tout. Je dois vous parler d'autre chose. Cette année, il va y avoir une compétition de Quidditch entre plusieurs écoles de sorcellerie et c'est Poudlard qui l'organise. Vous en saurez plus quand Dumbledore en parlera aux autres élèves, mais je voulais vous prévenir de ne pas tarder pour choisir votre équipe. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi forte que les autres années ! Bien, je ferai de mon mieux. Heu.je dois aller déjeuner, sinon, je vais être en retard en cours ! Oui, oui allez-y. Je crois que nous avons cours ensemble aujourd'hui. » Harry sorti du bureau et alla retrouver les trois autres à qui il raconta toute l'histoire. « - Wouaou ! C'est génial, s'enthousiasma Ron . En tout cas, moi je me présente pour faire partie de l'équipe ! Moi aussi, ajouta Flora. Et toi, Hermione ? Oh, je ne sais pas trop..parce qu'on a notre BUSE à passer quand même ! Il ne faudrait pas être trop distraits.Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon pour toi et. Oh ! Tais toi Hermignone ! » Hermione coupa cours à la discussion : « - Bon, on va être en retard en cours. On y va ? » Puis, elle parti devant, énervée. Les trois la suivirent en plaisantant et ils arrivèrent bientôt en cours de métamorphose ou ils retrouvèrent le professeur Mc Gonagall. 


	8. chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8 : Premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les journées défilaient et la fin de la semaine arriva très vite. Ron, Harry et les autres attendaient avec impatience leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle, Arabella n'était pas encore la. Elle les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec une caisse sous le bras. « - Bien, mettez vous en place. Tout le monde est la ? Bon, commençons ! Cette caisse contient des poisofeu. Ce sont des animaux peu impressionnants mais pourtant dangereux. Leur peau contient un poison qui ne peut être guéri qu'à l'aide d'un bézoard et à l'approche d'un ennemi, ils crachent du feu. On les rencontre seulement dans les milieux aquatiques, et principalement dans les marais. Je vais vous apprendre une formule pour les neutraliser, puis nous iront dans le lac pour nous entraîner. Répétez après moi : Glacius ! Glacius, murmurèrent tous les élèves, impressionnés. Très bien, maintenant, suivez moi. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Quand ils furent arrivés, elle distribua à chacun une potion contre le froid et une autre pour respirer sous l'eau. « - J'ai préparé ces potions hier, dit elle, buvez les pendant que je lâche les poisofeu dans l'eau. Quand vous l'aurez fait, ce sera à vous de jouer. Je vous regarde et je viendrai vous aider en cas de problème. » Harry se jeta dans l'eau glacée, mais il ne ressentis aucune sensation de froid. Il s'approcha du petit animal et lui jeta le sort qu'il avaient appris. Le poisson fut gelé sur place, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, s'en alla sans demander son reste. Le cours se passa très bien et les élèves étaient ravis de leur nouveau professeur. Seuls les Serpentard et la bande de Drago Malefoy trouvaient encore Quelque chose à redire : « - Cette femme est complètement folle de nous faire plonger dans ce lac glacé en plein automne ! je vais me plaindre à mon père et il va la faire renvoyer. » Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se le faire car Ron s'était jeté sur lui et lui avait envoyé un sort. De toute façon, Ron avait souvent tendance à s'énerver rapidement dés que l'on disait quelque chose sur Flora ou sur sa famille. Le soir, lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Harry aperçut Hedwige qui l'attendait avec une lettre. Apparemment, Sirius lui avait écrit. Ils avaient correspondu ensemble tout l'été mais Sirius ne lui avait pas répondu depuis longtemps car il avait des affaires importantes à régler, avait il dit à Harry. « Cher Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien. Comme je te l'avais dit, j'avais des affaires à régler, et maintenant que tout est arrangé, je peux à nouveau te répondre et te faire part d'une bonne nouvelle. Ces affaires concernaient en fait Qeudver, comme tu as du t'en douter, je pense. Début juillet, il a été repéré dans le nord de l'Ecosse par un vieux sorcier. Le pauvre, il n'a pas très bien compris ce qui lui arrivait car il a cru voir un mort ! Je me suis donc précipité là-bas, mais en vain, il avait à nouveau disparu ! Je suis resté quelques temps dans la région et heureusement car j'ai fini par le retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il était mourant, et bien sûr il n'avait plus assez de forces pour se transformer. Je l'ai ramené avec moi et en ce moment, nous sommes entrain de refaire mon jugement. Cela va être très difficile et probablement prendre des années, mais je vais être innocenté, et tu viendras chez moi, je te le promets ! Pour le moment, il ne faut pas que tu parle de ça car le ministère de la magie voudrait garder cette affaire secrète. Je t'écrirai dés que j'aurai des nouvelles. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, ne fais pas de bêtises, car cette année est importante pour toi : tu dois passer ta BUSE. Passe le bonjour à tes amis, Ron et Hermione. Ton parrain qui pense à toi. » « - Harry c'est génial ! s'écria Hermione. Ils l'ont retrouvés ! tu vas voir, maintenant, ça va aller très vite et tu vas pouvoir quitter les Dursley ! Oui, je vais lui répondre de ce pas. A tout à l'heure. » Il s'éloigna vers la volière en emportant une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin pendant que ses amis s'installaient dans la grande salle et entamait une partie d'échec. 


	9. chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9 : Premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard Les semaines défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante et bientôt arriva le moment pour Harry de choisir les nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch. Accompagné de Fred, Georges et Alicia, il avait fait passer des tests aux concurrents et il avait fini par choisir les nouveaux : le poste de gardien serait désormais occupé par Ron, et les deux places d'attrapeur par Flora et Hermione. Cette dernière avait fini par accepter de s'inscrire à la sélection et s'était révélée très bonne joueuse. La nouvelle équipe au complet partit donc pour le premier entraînement. Grâce à l'argent que Harry avait donné à Fred et Georges, ceux ci s'étaient racheté de nouveaux balais et en avait fait cadeau d'un à Ron. La séance se passa très bien, les joueurs se surpassèrent et tous semblaient prêts pour la compétition. Il rentrèrent épuisés mais ravis car tout s'était bien passé. Il allèrent à la salle commune et commencèrent à parler Quidditch lorsqu'ils virent un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage : le premier week-end à Pré-au- Lard était annoncé et tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée d'aller se promener dans le petit village. Deux semaines plus tard donc, les quatre amis partirent comme tous les autres. Ron parlait à toute vitesse : « - Tu vas voir Flora, Pré-au-Lard, c'est génial ! Il faut à tout prix que tu voit Honeydukes ! On y trouve des milliards de sortes de friandises.et Zonko aussi ! Et bien sûr, il y a le chaudron baveur et la cabane hurlante et. Ron ! s'écria Hermione avec emportement. Tais toi ! Elle verra tout ça quand on sera arrivés ! » Ron rougit mais ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le village, ils se rendirent directement au pub afin de boire la délicieuse Bièraubeurre. En suite, ils firent le tour du village tout l'après-midi et se gavèrent de bonbons qu'ils avaient achetés. Ils rentrèrent au château vers 17h00 afin de se préparer pour le banquet d'Halloween qui allait suivre. 


	10. chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10 : Halloween Tous les élèves se réunirent dans la grand salle pour le célèbre banquet d'Halloween. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger, Dumbledore prit la parole : « - Mes chers amis, nous voici réunis encore une fois pour cette magnifique fête d'Halloween. Je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante. Cette année à Poudlard est organisée une compétition amicale de Quidditch avec trois prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie, j'ai nommé : L'institut des sorcières de Salem, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. La coupe de Quidditch n'aura donc pas lieu. Je demanderai juste aux capitaines des différentes équipes de venir me voir à la fin du banquet, mais en attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit ! » Les assiettes d'or se remplirent par magie de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres et bientôt, tous les élèves furent rassasiés. « - Attendez moi dans la grande salle, dit Harry à ses amis, je dois aller voir Dumbledore. D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! » Tous les capitaines des équipes se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle accompagnés des professeurs Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick qui étaient les responsables des différentes maisons . Parmi les élèves, Harry reconnu Cho Chang de Serdaigle, une jeune fille d'une grande beauté qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Elle lui adressa un sourire. Le directeur se mit à parler : « - Les équipes des autres écoles vont arriver dans trois semaines. Le tirage au sort des matchs a déjà été exécuté. Je vous distribue une grille de tous les matchs du premier tour avec les horaires et les dates. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner plusieurs fois par semaine. Bonne chance à tous ! » Harry quitta la salle en compagnie de Cho : « - Alors, tu es capitaine cette année ? lui demanda-t-elle Heu.oui, balbutia Harry. Heu.je dois partir, mes amis m'attendent. Alors, bonne chance pour les matches ! Merci, toi aussi. » Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et parti dans une direction opposée. Harry rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le hall et leur fit un récit de ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit. « - Fait voir la grille des matches ? demanda Ron. Est ce qu'on joue aussi contre les maisons de Poudlard ? Oui, je crois qu'on a un match contre les Serpentard, et peut être un contre les Serdaigle, mais ça dépendra des résultats du premier tour. Je suis contente, je vais revoir mes amis de Beauxbatôns ! dit Flora En plus, tu pourras nous donner toutes leur techniques de jeu ! répondit Hermione. » Ils continuèrent de discuter avec impatience du tournoi tout en se rendant dans leur salle commune ou ils s'installèrent confortablement près du feu. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à une heure tardive et décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner dés le lendemain matin. Bientôt, Ron et Hermione furent trop fatigués pour continuer de parler et ils allèrent se coucher, laissant Flora et Harry seuls dans la salle. 


	11. chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11 : Sortie de nuit Harry resta seul avec sa cousine pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année. Il avait envie de tout lui dire, de devenir encore plus complice avec elle. Mais les années perdues étaient difficiles à rattraper.Pourtant, il se sentait proche d'elle, comme si elle était son âme s?ur. Ils commencèrent à discuter. Au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda : « - Flora, comment est mort ton père ? C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué, juste avant tes parents. Il voulait nous tuer ma mère et moi mais un gardien du secret nous protégeait, ils ne pouvait pas nous trouver. Ensuite, il s'est rendu chez vous et. Et il a tué mes parents. A mon tour de te poser une question. Elle sortit un médaillon caché sous sa robe. C'était exactement la réplique de celui d'Harry. Est ce que tu as déjà vu cette médaille ? Harry était stupéfait. Je.ta mère m'as donné exactement le même avant de partir à Poudlard ! Elle a dit que c'était. Important et qu'il ne fallait pas le perdre, surtout pas ! Je sais, c'est ce qu'elle me répète depuis que je suis petite, mais elle ne veut pas me dire pourquoi ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi sert cette médaille ! » Harry l'observa de plus près. A son centre était gravé un lion entrain de rugir. En dessous, en larges lettres était incrusté le mot GRYFFONDOR. Le médaillon était usé et avait l'air très vieux. Quelle pouvait être son utilité ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il était bien déterminé à le savoir et voulait commencer ses recherches dés maintenant. Il se leva brusquement pour aller chercher discrètement un objet dans sa malle. .Il revint dans la salle commune et dit à sa cousine : « - Regarde, c'est une cape d'invisibilité ! C'est mon père qui me l'a légué. Est ce que tu veux la tester ? Tu plaisante ? ! Bien sûr ! Vite, allons à la bibliothèque. On va pouvoir chercher dans la réserve ! » Ils se glissèrent sous la cape et sortirent doucement de la pièce. Le château était a eux, ils pouvaient aller ou bon leur semblaient. Ils se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers la bibliothèque afin d'un savoir plus sur le médaillon. « - Fais très attention, chuchota Harry , quand j'étais en première année, je suis allé dans la bibliothèque une nuit et j'ai ouvert un livre qui s'est mis à hurler ! On ne pouvait plus le faire taire.Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se fasse repérer par Rusard. D'accord, murmura Flora. » Ils continuèrent d'avancer avec précaution et arrivèrent bientôt dans la grande salle. Ils avaient accès à toutes les informations présentes, mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas du tout ou chercher ! « - A ton avis, on commence par ou ? demanda Harry. Je ne sais pas.Essaye de trouver un livre dont le titre parle d'un médaillon. » Ils se mirent donc à fouiller les écrits lorsque Harry entendit un bruit. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Mis Teigne, la chatte de l'horrible et redouté concierge. « - Vite Flora ! ! Remets la cape ! On décampe sinon on est morts ! » Ils la remirent en vitesse et coururent à en perdre haleine dans une direction inconnue . Ca n'était pas très facile car ils étaient deux sous la cape. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient loin de Rusard mais complètements perdus. « - Est ce que tu sais ou on est Harry ? demanda Flora. Moi, je ne connaît pas encore très bien les lieux. A vrai dire.non ! Poudlard est tellement grand qu'il m'arrive encore de me perdre. Tu crois qu'on est à quel étage ? Je n'en ai aucune idée ! » Les deux cousins décidèrent de reprendre leur chemin en marchant au hasard. Il finiraient bien par retrouver leur route. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac au bout du quel ils aperçurent un petite porte. « - On va voir ? demanda Harry On va voir ! répondit Flora. » Ils entrèrent donc dans ce qui se révéla être une petite pièce complètement vide mis à part un grand guéridon au centre sur lequel était posé un énorme grimoire. Ils se penchèrent sur le livre qui était ouvert et commencèrent à le lire. « - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Je ne sais pas.mais on aura pas le temps de le lire en entier ! On ne peut pas l'emporter.et on ne retrouvera jamais cette pièce ! Et pourtant, c'est peut être important. Attends, je crois que je connaît un sortilège.murmura Flora. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le grimoire. - Decalco, chuchota elle . » Le livre émit un léger sifflement puis il se dédoubla. Harry prit le deuxième exemplaire auquel il appliqua un sortilège de réduction et le cacha dans sa poche. « - Viens, maintenant on s'en va ! Il faut qu'on retrouve la salle commune. » Il refirent donc le couloir en sens inverse et continuèrent de marcher au hasard. Au bout d'un moment, Harry reconnut l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient et ils purent aisément se rendre dans la salle commune. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame et allèrent directement se coucher. Harry cacha le petit grimoire dans sa malle et s'endormit dès qu'il fut dans son lit. 


	12. chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12 : L'entraînement Le lendemain matin, ils leur fut très dur de se réveiller mais il avait fixé l'heure d'entraînement avec tous les autres et ils n'avaient pas le choix. Harry se leva donc péniblement et retrouva ses amis dans la grande salle. « - Ah ! Harry, s'écria Hermione, et bien ! Tu as fini par te lever ! Tu es le dernier.qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il faisait grise mine. « - Rien, je vous raconterai ça plus tard. » murmura-t-il entre ses dents : Drago Malefoy venait de passer devant leur table. « - Apparemment, les Serpentard ont aussi décidés de venir s'entraîner. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a demandé un mot au professeur Mc Gonagall, dit Ron, ils ne pourront rien faire. Dans ce cas, allons y maintenant ! Ou sont Fred, Georges et Alicia ? On doit les retrouver là-bas, ils en avaient marre d'attendre. Dépêchons nous. » Ils sortirent de la salle en toute hâte et se rendirent aux vestiaires ou ils enfilèrent en vitesse leurs robes de Quidditch. Ils commencèrent à voler. Harry sentait le vent lui caresser la figure. Rien n'était plus agréable à ses yeux que la brise fraîche du matin qui le réveillait. Il appela ses joueurs et ils se regroupèrent au milieu du terrain.  
  
« - Bien, les poursuiveurs, vous faîtes des tirs au but et Ron tu les arrête. Fred et Georges vous vous faites des passes avec un cognard et moi je m'entraîne dans mon coin. Allez-y ! » Tout le monde exécutait les ordres de Harry lorsqu'ils virent apparaître l'équipe de Serpentard en bas du terrain. Les joueurs descendirent de leurs balais. « - On a réservé le terrain Flint ! hurla Harry. On a un mot de Mc Gonagall Ouais et ben nous on a un mot de Rogue alors il va falloir que vous fassiez avec ! répliqua Malefoy Harry était hors de lui. Les Serpentard savaient très bien qu'ils avaient réservés le terrain mais ils avaient fait exprès de venir. « - D'accord, alors je vous propose un match amical pour décider qui pourra s'entraîner ! dit Harry C'est d'accord. répondit Flint . Préparez vous à murfler ! Le père de Malefoy a acheté à toute l'équipe de nouveaux balais, les nimbus 2002 ! Ce n'est pas avec vos veilles comètes que vous allez pouvoir rivaliser. Et bien vous allez nous montrer ça tout de suite. J'espère seulement que cette fois Malefoy s'apercevra que le vif d'or est a deux centimètres de sa tête ! » Drago rosit légèrement mais ne répliqua rien. Tous les joueurs montèrent sur leurs balais et décollèrent à toute vitesse. Les buts en faveur des deux camps s'enchaînaient mais les élèves se donnaient des coups de coudes et le jeu était très mauvais. Harry scrutait l'horizon quand soudain, il aperçu la petite balle doré en dessous de lui. Il fit une descente en piquée mais Malefoy l'avait aussi repéré et le suivait de près. Harry accéléra. Drago rattrapait du terrain. Une dernière accélération.il lâcha le balai et se jeta sur le vif d'or. Il le tenait précieusement dans ses mains. Les Serpentard l'aperçurent et redescendirent de leurs balais. « - Encore un coup de chance Potter ! marmonna Flint. OK, c'est bon pour cette fois. De toutes façon, ce n'est pas un entraînement qui vous rendra bon ! Et comme vous avez perdus, vous êtes encore plus mauvais que nous.Allez, à bientôt ! répliqua Ron » Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et les autres joueurs quittèrent le terrain de mauvaise humeur. Harry s'adressa alors à ses joueurs : « - Vous avez bien joué ! Allez, on y retourne ! » L'équipe était plus motivée que jamais et l'entraînement se passa très bien. Vers midi cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent, gagnés par la fatigue. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Harry retrouva ses amis pour aller déjeuner. Il voulait leur raconter l'histoire de cette nuit puis aller lire ce fameux grimoire. 


	13. chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13 : Déception Après le déjeuner, Harry alla chercher le livre pendant que Flora conduisait les deux autres dans une veille salle de classe. « - Mais à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez bien finir par nous dire quand même.s'impatienta Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, dés que Harry revient, on vous explique. Ah.justement, il arrive ! » Les deux cousins leur racontèrent toute l'histoire. Hermione parut scandalisée » « - Harry, n'oublie pas que je suis préfète ! Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir du dortoir la nuit. Tu ne vas quand même pas le dire ? ? ? s'écria Ron Non.mais.ne recommencez pas ! D'accord Hermione, c'est promis. Bon alors, on le lit ce livre ? Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas intéressant ! Je pense que si.il n'était pas là par hasard quand même ! » Les quarte amis se penchèrent sur le grimoire et regardèrent la couverture de cuir vert. Le titre du livre était La prophétie de l'ordre du phénix. « - L'ordre du phénix.J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, murmura Hermione..Oh ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ou ! Bon, continuons, ça me reviendras peut être ! » Ils l'ouvrirent et s'aperçurent avec stupéfaction que la majorité des pages tombaient en lambeaux. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à lire certaines phrases : les deux élus vaincront le mal.grâce à l'aide céleste.les descendants du plus grand mage que la terre ai porté. Puis un mot a moitié effacé : Go..dor. « - Go..dor.Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? ? dit Flora Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, mais moi je vais de ce pas à la bibliothèque pour me souvenir de cet ordre du phénix ! Je viens avec toi, dit Flora Ah ! Les filles ! Incapables de réfléchir sans leurs bouquins ! s'écria Ron quand elles furent parties. Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait nous ? Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry, troublé. » Il repensait à ce que Arabella avait dit à Privey Drive « La prophétie doit s'accomplir ! » Peut être que ça avait un rapport ? Non, sûrement pas ! Si ça se trouve, ce livre n'était qu'un roman ou un conte.il se faisait des idées ! Mais tout de même , il était tracassé et pour une fois heureux qu'Hermione se précipite à la bibliothèque. Les deux garçons décidèrent finalement d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle commune pour jouer aux échecs. Ils ne revirent pas leurs amies de toute l'après-midi. Ils ne les retrouvèrent que dans la grande salle, pour le dîner. Elles mangèrent rapidement, sans rien leur dire et repartirent directement dans leurs recherches. Ron était excédé ! « - je ne supportais déjà pas ça quand Hermione était seule, mais maintenant qu'elles sont deux ça devient horripilant ! Elles ne pourraient pas nous dire ce qu'elles ont trouvé ? ! On saura bientôt je pense.On retourne jouer aux échecs ? D'accord ! » Ils quittèrent la salle en continuant de plaisanter et se rassir près du feu pour terminer leur partie. Les filles ne revinrent dans la salle commune que très tardivement, à l'heure de fermeture de la bibliothèque. Hermione demanda à Harry : « - On pense avoir trouvé une piste.Peux-tu nous prêter la cape pour que l'on puisse continuer nos recherches ? Comment ça Hermione ? ironisa Ron. Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir dehors en pleine nuit ? C'est interdit, tu le sais bien. Oui, je sais mais là, c'est très important ! Je veux bien, murmura Harry. » Il monta dans le dortoir pour prendre la cape. « - Attendez que tout le monde soit couchés, et soyez discrètes. Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Harry leur donna la cape quand il vit s'approcher un élève qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de voir . « - Colin ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Harry, c'est vrai que tu es capitaine de l'équipe cette année, dis c'est vrai ? Heu.oui, oui, c'est vrai... Alors, je peux être dans l'équipe, hein, je peux ? Tu veux bien ? L'équipe est déjà au complet, je suis désolé , répondit Harry qui ne l'était pas du tout. C'est dommage.Mais, je viendrai vous encourager pendant les entraînements, hein ? Tu veux bien que je viennes ? Heu.on verra Colin mais pour le moment, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué ! Bonne nuit ! Oui, moi aussi j'y vais. On peux y aller ensemble, tu veux bien ? Bien sûr.. » Il jeta un regard horrifié à Ron qui éclata de rire. « - Attend, Harry, je dois te parler de quelque chose avant. Désolé Colin, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeune garçon ! Oh ! Ca ne fait rien.murmura-t-il l'air triste. A demain Harry, bonne nuit. C'est ça, bonne nuit !...Oh ! Merci Ron ! ce n'est pas drôle du tout Flora ! Quand il se sera rendu compte que tu es ma cousine, il va te harceler comme moi et ça te fera moins rire ! » Les deux filles finirent par sortir de la pièce pendant que Ron et Harry entamaient une nouvelle partie. 


	14. chapitre 14

CHAPITRE 14 : L'invitation Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il vit une nouvelle affiche sur le panneau de la salle commune. Il se pencha pour la lire. Elle indiquait la date d'arrivée des équipes de Quidditch et précisait qu'il y aurait un bal le soir de leur venue. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron. « - Un bal ! Mais quelle idée ! Il va encore falloir trouver des filles.A qui vas tu demander Harry ? » Cette année, il était bien décidé à ne pas se faire voler sa cavalière. « - A Cho, je pense. Je vais y aller vite, sinon elle sera prise. Et toi ? Je ne sais pas trop.Peut être à Flora.. Tu crois qu'elle voudrait bien ? Je pense, répondit Harry distraitement. » Il venait d'apercevoir Cho entrer dans la pièce. « - Bon, je me lance ! » Il se leva et alla parler à la jeune fille. Il sentait son ventre se nouer, et son visage rougir. « Je dois avoir l'air complètement ridicule », songea-t-il ! « - Bonjour, Cho Oh ! Bonjour Harry.Comment vas tu ? Heu.ça.. ça va très bien, merci. Votre équipe marche bien à ce qu'il paraît ? Heu.. oui, oui, ça va. Je voulais savoir. Oui, quoi ? Et bien. » A ce moment là, elle tourna la tête et aperçu un grand garçon de Serdaigle qui lui faisait signe. « - Oh ! Harry, je suis désolée mais quelqu'un m'appelle, je dois y aller. Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ? Non, rien, répondit-il découragé. Je.je me demandais juste si. Oui ? » Le garçon de Serdaigle s'approcha et lui coupa la parole. « - Bonjour Cho. Dis-moi, est ce que tu veux aller avec moi au bal ? demanda-t-il sans faire attention à Harry. Ca me ferait très plaisir, dit-elle en rosissant légerement. Super ! On se retrouve à la table, ajouta-t-il en apercevant Harry. Je vous laisse discuter. D'accord, à tout à l'heure..Harry, qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Non, je.. rien, je ne voulais rien ! » Comment avait-il pu croire que Cho voudrait de lui ? Il était démoralisé. Il retourna s'asseoir près de Ron et lui raconta l'histoire. « - Ne t'en fait pas Harry ! Tu vas trouver facilement toi.Par contre moi, ça va être plus dur ! Si tu le dit, répondit-il sans conviction. Mais ça m'est égal, je voulais y aller avec Cho..Je pense que je vais demander à Hermione. D'ailleurs, les voilà qui arrive. Peut être qu'elles auront de bonnes nouvelles à propos du livre. » Flora et Hermione s'assirent à coté de leurs amis. Harry demanda : « - Hermione, tu as entendu parler du bal ? - OH ! Oui, je crois.Pourquoi ? Il faut trouver une cavalière.Est ce que tu veux y aller avec moi ? Si tu veux.ça m'est égal, je n'aime pas les bals, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Est ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Ron Oui et non. J'ai retrouvé le livre qui parlait de l'ordre du Phénix. Mais je ne sais pas si cette histoire de prophétie est réelle ou si ce n'est qu'une fable. Vous savez que je ne crois pas en la divination.. A mon avis, ce sont des histoires ! Alors, c'est quoi l'ordre du phénix ? Et bien, cela se passe au moyen- âge. C'est un groupe de mages et sorcières qui se réunissaient en secret. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'ils faisaient ni qui ils étaient mais ils avaient établis une prophétie. C'est le grimoire que l'on a trouvé qui la relatait. Et elle disait quoi cette prophétie ? Ce qu'on en a retrouvé est très vague.mais c'est normal, c'est de la divination, dit elle avec dédain. Selon eux, le mage noir le plus terrible de l'histoire serait vaincu grâce à deux élus, deux enfants, descendants du plus grand sorcier du monde. Et qui est-il ? Et bien justement, on a pas réussi à trouver de qui ils parlaient ! Mais à mon avis, c'est une histoire pour endormir les enfants ! Comme si deux adolescents pouvaient vaincre définitivement vous-savez-qui. » Ils mangèrent leur repas et allèrent faire leur devoirs. Les équipes de Quidditch des autres pays devaient arriver dans une semaine et Harry était très impatient de commencer la compétition. 


	15. chapitre 15

CHAPITRE 15 : Le bal Le vendredi suivant, tous les élèves se mirent en rang devant la porte du château. Mc Gonagall faisait des remontrances à tout le monde : « - Tenez vous droit ! Ou vous croyez-vous ? Chez les moldus ? Qu'est-ce- que c'est que cette barrette ridicule dans vos cheveux ? Enlevez ça tout de suite. » Les élèves étaient aussi excités les uns que les autres. Ils avaient tous revêtus leur robes de bal. Hermione était aussi belle que l'année dernière tandis que Ron arborait une nouvelle robe bleue nuit sans doute achetée par ses frères. Flora quand à elle portait une robe argentée et avait noué ses cheveux en une longue natte dans laquelle étaient entremêlés des fils argentés. Après une demi-heure d'attente, ils virent arriver l'immense bateau de Durmstrang. Une file d'élèves sortit de l'engin et se mit en rang. Leur nouveau directeur, un petit homme de la taille du professeur Flitwick, vint saluer Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, les représentants de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent dans leur maison volante. Mme Maxime sortit accompagnée de ses petits français. Ils vinrent se placer à coté des autres élèves pendant que l'imposante directrice parlait à Dumbledore. Tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des élèves de Salem car ils ne les avaient jamais vus. Au bout de dix minutes qui parurent une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une longue caravane de balais volants, suivis de plusieurs tapis sur lesquels étaient posés les bagages des élèves. Harry eut un sursaut de surprise : il n'y avait pas un seul garçon, L'institut de Salem était une école de filles ! A leur tour, elles se mirent en rang à côté des autres et leur directeur, une femme qui avait l'air encore plus sévère que le professeur Mc Gonagall, vint dire bonjour aux autres professeurs. Dumbledore prit la parole : « - Mes chers amis, nous voilà enfin tous réunis pour cette grande compétition placée sous le signe du fair-play ! Je vous invite à entrer afin de prendre part à un grand banquet, suivi par un bal auquel tous les élèves sont conviés ! » Tout le monde suivi le directeur dans la grande salle ou des tables avaient été disposées pour chacune des écoles. Les élèves s'assirent pendant que des plats alléchants apparaissaient. Ils se mirent à manger avec appétit tout en faisant des commentaires sur les nouveaux arrivants. « - Tu as vu Harry, Salem est une école de filles ? dit Ron impressionné. Vous ne saviez pas ça ? s'écria Hermione . Mais tout le monde sait ça ! Enfin, tous ceux qui ont lu l'histoire de Poudlard ! Donc il n'a que toi ! répliqua Ron Très drôle Ron ! En attendant, je pense que je vais vous en offrir un exemplaire à chacun pour Noël, comme ça vous saurez un minimum de choses sur votre école. Et en plus il pourra tenir les autres livres ! Très bonne idée, merci beaucoup ! » Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Hermione. Le repas se passa très bien. A la fin de celui-ci, Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole : « - J'espère que le repas vous a plus, dit il, et que vous êtes rassasiés ! En attendant, je doit vous présenter le groupe qui viendra jouer ce soir pour vous, j'ai nommé, les Bizzar'Sisters ! » Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors dans la salle et quelques élèves se levèrent pour aller danser. Harry aperçut Cho en compagnie du garçon de Serdaigle. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de velours noir. Il tourna la tête et regarda la table des Serpentard. Drago était accompagnée d'une jeune fille de sa maison que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui était très laide . Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'être avec elle. Il regarda ensuite la table des professeurs : Hagrid était en grande conversation avec Mme Maxime. Apparemment, leur différent n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers Hermione pour l'inviter à danser mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là, ni aucun de ses amis d'ailleurs. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard mais ne les trouva nul part. Il demanda à Seamus, puis aux jumeaux puis à de nombreuse personnes si ils ne les avaient pas vu, mais la réponse fut négative à chaque fois. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry commençait à vraiment paniquer quand il aperçut Hermione à l'autre bout de la salle. « - Ou étiez vous passés ? ? Je vous ai cherché partout ! Viens Harry, il faut que tu vois ça ! » Elle l'entraîna en courant dans le dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la bibliothèque ou se trouvaient déjà Ron et Flora qui faisaient une tête bizarre. « - Et bien ? Quoi ? » Hermione prit la parole. « - Je n'étais pas très satisfaite de nos trouvailles sur cette histoire de prophétie qui me travaillait de plus en plus. Alors, j'ai continué de chercher. Et j'ai réussi à trouver le sorcier dont ils parlaient ! Alors, c'est qui ? On le connaît au moins ? Oh que oui.C'est Gryffondor, Godric Gryffondor ! ! Quoi ? Gryffondor ? Mais, alors, si cette prophétie dit vrai, il devrait y avoir ses descendants ici, à Poudlard. Oui. Il faut qu'on trouve qui ils sont. Mais, ce n'est pas tout, j'ai trouvé autre chose. D'après le dernier livre que j'ai trouvé, il y aurait dans l'école une chambre secrète de Gryffondor ou certains secrets du mage seraient enfouis. Ou est elle ? Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on la trouve rapidement : peut- être qu'elle nous révélera qui sont ces élus ! Oui, répondit Harry pensivement. On devrait retourner dans la salle de bal maintenant ! Tu as raison. On reprendra tout ça demain. Les quatre amis retournèrent donc dans la salle commune et passèrent une soirée agréable avec les autres élèves. 


	16. chapitre 16

CHAPITRE 16 : Premier Match de Quidditch Les semaines passaient à toute vitesse et bientôt arriva le moment pour l'équipe de Gryffondor de jouer leur premier match de la compétition. Harry était plus stressé que jamais, même si l'équipe avait un bon niveau. Ils devaient jouer contre une des quatre maisons de Beauxbâtons. Flora essayait de rassurer les autres : « - Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà joué contre elles de nombreuses fois et elles ne sont pas dangereuses. Leur gardien n'est pas fort et leur attrapeuse est myope ! Ca va très bien se passer Harry ! Oui, je sais mais j'ai un peu peur. On va y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, renchérissait Ron » Fred et Georges faisaient les imbéciles, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Les sept joueurs enfourchèrent donc leurs balais sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le match était arbitré par Mme Bibine. Très vite, les élèves de Poudlard s'emparèrent du Souafle et exécutèrent une attaque en faucon. Hermione marqua le premier but pendant que Fred détournait le cognard qui fonçait sur elle. Le jeu était rapide, les équipes enchaînaient but sur but et bientôt, le score fut de 30/30. Harry scrutait l'horizon, mais la petite balle ailée n'avait fait aucune apparition jusque la. Flora venait de marquer 10 nouveaux points. Il fit quelques petites cabrioles pour marquer son contentement lorsqu'il l'aperçut à l'autre bout du terrain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'?il à l'attrapeuse française, mais celle ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Harry se mit à foncer de toutes ses forces vers le vif d'or lorsqu'un cognard le frappa en plein ventre. Il fit un tonneau mais parvint à se rétablir de justesse sur son éclair de feu. « - Désolé Harry, s'excusa Fred, je ne l'avais pas vu ! Ce n'est rien . Continuez de jouer comme ça et c'est dans la poche ! s'exclama le jeune capitaine avec enthousiasme. » Il se remit en quête de trouver la balle. Il avait décidé de survoler le terrain pour en avoir une vue d'ensemble, mais l'attrapeuse adverse avait apparemment opté pour la même méthode. Les équipes continuaient de marquer tour à tour et le jeu était beaucoup plus serré que prévu. Apparemment, l'équipe avait beaucoup progressé depuis le départ de Flora. Le temps était sec et le vent soufflait fort : après tout, Noël était proche et ce mois de décembre s'annonçait vigoureux. Harry se renfrogna dans sa cape. Il commençait à être gelé. Il espérait mettre un terme à la partie assez rapidement, car la brise lui glaçait le visage. De plus, le vif d'or était difficile à repérer dans ces conditions : des feuilles emportées par le vent volaient dans tous les sens et gênaient Harry dans sa fonction. Tout à coup, il l'aperçut, voletant au milieu des feuilles mortes. Cette fois, il ne fallait pas le rater, c'était sa dernière chance d'écourter le match. Malheureusement, il se trouvait plus proche de l'attrapeuse adverse que de lui : mais Harry avait un atout de plus, son éclair de feu. Aucun balai, aussi moderne soit-il ne pouvait rivaliser avec les prouesses de cette merveille de la technologie. Il commença une descente en piquée, fonçant de toutes ses forces, de tout son c?ur, de toute son âme. Le balai allait de plus en plus vite, et la balle était de plus en plus proche. Il n'y avait qu'un solution pour l'attraper : lâcher les deux mains, mais si il tentait cet exploit, il s'écraserai face contre terre. Tanpis, le match lui semblait prioritaire.Encore un mètre et ce serait bon. Il tendit ses mains qui se refermèrent sur la balle et eu juste le temps de reprendre le manche de son engin. Avant de s'écraser il fit un dernier effort pour remonter en piquée et brandir ses bras en signe de victoire. La foule était en délire, l'équipe de Gryffondor vient le rejoindre au milieu du terrain. Il avait réussi, ils avaient réussis ! Le match était terminé et leur victoire était indiscutable : 300 points contre 100. La capitaine française, pleine de fair-play, vint féliciter les joueurs de Poudlard et saluer Flora. Les élèves descendirent de leur balai et se rendirent rapidement dans leur vestiaire : les matches de la première manche devaient s'enchaîner rapidement. Harry prit une douche et retrouva ses amis dans les gradins. Le match suivant opposait les Pouffsoufle à une maison de Durmstang. Il restèrent tout l'après-midi dans le stade. Le prochain match de Gryffondor ne se déroulait que le lendemain. Lorsque toutes les parties se furent déroulées, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune puis prirent la direction de la grande salle pour dîner. Le repas se passa bien, mais les quatre amis, fatigués de leur journée, allèrent se coucher dés sa fin. 


	17. chapitre 17

CHAPITRE 17 : Les Vacances de Noël La semaine suivante se passa très bien. Tous les élèves étaient plus excités les uns que les autres dans l'attente des vacances de Noël et du futur week-end à Pré-au-lard. Le jeudi matin, Harry découvrit une surprise en regardant par la fenêtre : il avait neigé toute la nuit et le parc était recouvert d'une épaisse poudre blanche. A la récréation, malgré le froid, tous les élèves sortirent dans la cour pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Malheureusement, le professeur Rogue mit rapidement fin aux réjouissances en enlevant des points à Gryffondor. Les élèves rentrèrent en classe en bougonnant : « - Mettez vous en place rapidement ! hurla Rogue » Vu l'état d'énervement du professeur, ils ne se firent pas prier. Ce dernier distribua des parchemins. « - Ceci est votre recherche pour la rentrée. Chacun de vous me préparera un dossier sur la potion de lévitation. Vous me rendrez aussi un échantillon que je testerai. Je veux minimum dix parchemins ! Quoi ? Dix parchemins ! s'écria Ron Rogue se retourna brusquement. - Il y a un problème Monsieur Weasley ? Heu.Non, non, aucun problème, murmura-t-il. Bien, alors commençons le cour, à moins que vous n'ayez encore quelques réclamations ? » Drago et sa bande pouffaient de rire sur leur sièges, sans aucune discrétion, mais bien sur, Rogue ne leur dit rien. Ron fut en colère pendant toute l'heure, mais heureusement, le cour suivant était celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils étudièrent les harpies et Hermione regagna tous les points que Rogue leur avait enlevés. Le samedi, les quatre amis partirent de bonne heure pour Pré-au-Lard. Ils se rendirent d'abord chez Honeydukes, puis chez Zonko. Harry alla ensuite à la poste pour envoyer une lettre à Sirius. Puis, ils firent une pose aux trois balais pour goûter la délicieuse Bièraubeurre. Ils ne rentrèrent à Poudlard que vers 15h00. Ils décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner pour les prochains matches de Quidditch. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, ils comprirent qu'il leur serait difficile cette année de s'entraîner à l'improviste, car le nombre d'équipe avait considérablement augmenté. Ils remontèrent donc au château, dépités, et se résignèrent à commencer leur dossier pour Rogue. « - On devrait aller à la bibliothèque, proposa Hermione. » Les autres approuvèrent. Ils se mirent donc au travail, épluchant tous les livres traitant du sujet désiré. A quatre, tout était plus facile : pendant que l'un d'eux faisait le tour des rayons et trouvait les livres, les autres prenaient des notes dont ils se serviraient tous plus tard. Harry était plongé dans Potions utiles et inutiles lorsqu'il entendit Hermione revenir en courant vers leur bureau. « - Regardez ! s'écria-t-elle toute essoufflée . Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Les autres se penchèrent sur la découverte : C'était un gros grimoire qui avait l'air ancien. Il possédait une couverture rouge et des reliures dorées. Les caractères étaient l'étaient également. Le titre du livre était L'Histoire de Gryffondor. - Ou est ce que tu l'as eu ? ? demanda Ron avec surprise. Ne me dit pas que tu es allée farfouiller dans la réserve.On va se faire Mais non ! Tu me prends pour qui ! N'oublie pas que je suis préfète quand même ! ! ! Je ne me serai pas permis d'y aller sans autorisation.Même si c'est vrai qu'elle doit contenir pas mal d'information sur ces deux élus et que. Bon alors tu l'as trouvé ou ? la coupa Harry Dans les rayons.Je regardais un livre qui s'appelle La lévitation sous toutes les formes et celui la était à coté. Je vais demander à Mme Pince si je peux l'emprunter et je le lirai ce soir. Elle se dirigea vers l'horrible bibliothécaire qui finit par lui accorder son accord après maintes recommandations sur l'entretien de l'ouvrage. « - Vous comprenez bien que c'est un exemplaire très ancien, et donc précieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.Bien sur, je pourrait toujours le réparer avec un sortilège, mais ça n'est pas très bon pour eux. Ils leur restent toujours quelques séquelles. Bien entendu, acquiesça Hermione. Je ferai très attention, mais là, je suis pressée. A bientôt ! » Les amis se rendirent dans leur salle commune et s'installèrent : Hermione s'assit dans un gros fauteuil bien confortable et entama directement le grimoire pendant que Ron et Flora entamaient une partie d'échec. Quand à Harry, il avait décidé de se rendre à la volière pour voir sa chouette. 


	18. chapitre 18

CHAPITRE 18 : Des nouvelles de Sirius. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en haut des nombreuses marches qui menaient à la tour, le jeune sorcier vit tout de suite que Hedwige venait de revenir d'un voyage : elle portait une lettre à la patte. La chouette vint se poser délicatement sur l'épaule de son maître et lui mordilla l'oreille en signe de bonjour. Le courrier venait de Sirius, aussi le garçon s'empressa de l'ouvrir : Cher Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien. Comment se passe ton année ? Fais attention à toi, car elle est décisive ! Pour ma part, je suis très fatigué, mais bientôt mon calvaire sera terminé. Je ne tiens le coup que parce que je sais que nous serons réunis. Je tiens à t'offrir un foyer digne de ce nom. Peter va payer pour ce qu'il a fait, la révision de mon procès avance. Je pense m'en sortir avec une simple amende, pour le fait d'avoir été un animagus non déclaré. Mais comme je me suis rendu au ministère de moi-même, les choses sont différentes. Il faut que je te préviennes, car je ne sais pas si tu es au courant. Le vieux Fudge a mis très longtemps à l'admettre, mais Voldemort est revenu, bel et bien revenu ! Il aura bientôt retrouvé tous ses fidèles, et les meurtres sont de plus en plus nombreux. Le ministère a déjà répertorié 3 génocides de moldus pour le début de l'année.C'est encore pire qu'à la grande époque ! Le sang et les larmes ne cessent de couler.Les sorciers vivent dans la peur, la peur de découvrir la marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus de leur maison quand ils rentrent chez eux.Vous ne vous rendez pas forcément compte de tout, à Poudlard, on vous protège, mais je sais que Dumbledore va empêcher le monde de vous cacher des choses. Il fera tout pour que vous réalisiez vraiment la réalité, l'horreur de cette réalité.Je suis désolé Harry, je ne veut pas te faire de la peine, ni te faire peur, ni quoi que ce soit, mais il faut que tu comprennes vraiment la situation, il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Vous représentez notre avenir, et seule votre éducation saura le vaincre, lui, l'immortel ! ! Je t'en conjure Harry, prends soin de toi, je ne peux pas tout te dire pour le moment, c'est peut être trop tôt.Je ne sais pas, mais Dumbledore ne le désire pas. La seule chose qui importe, c'est que tu prennes soin de toi ! Ne fais pas d'imprudence, ne sort pas du château la nuit, ne va pas dans la forêt, évite de te rendre à Pré-au-Lard et si tu y va, n'y vas jamais seul ! Tu dois vivre, tu représente notre dernier espoir.Je pense que j'en ai déjà trop dit ! Je pense à toi, on se reverra sûrement plus tôt que tu ne le pense. Fais attention à toi.Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je t'embrasse, Sirius. PS : Passe le bonjour à tes amis Ron et Hermione, et à la fille d'Arabella.  
  
Le jeune sorcier réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Son parrain avait l'air préoccupé, il se faisait beaucoup se souci pour Harry. Pourquoi lui répétait-il tout le long de faire attention à lui ? Et que signifiait la formule « tu es notre dernier espoir » ? ? Autant de questions auxquelles Harry ne savait répondre. La seule chose qui importait pour lui était de rassurer Sirius qui était déjà assez stressé par son procès. Il se mit donc à écrire : Cher Sirius, Ici, tout se passe très bien. Ils m'ont nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et je pense que je ne m'en sort pas si mal ! Ils ont aussi organisé une compétition avec d'autres écoles de sorcellerie et nous avons réussis à passer le premier tour sans difficultés. J'ai de bonnes notes en cours, et si je ne comprends pas, Hermione est la pour m'aider ! Elle a été nommée préfète et prends son rôle très à c?ur. Bref, tout se passe très bien. Je ne fais aucune imprudence, je sais que Voldemort est revenu, et je ne tiens pas à mettre ma vie en danger. Tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis pour moi, tout se passe très bien.  
  
Harry hésita avant de poursuivre. Il songeait à la phrase « Si tu as des questions à me poser, n'hésite pas. » Cependant, justement, il hésitait. Il savait que Sirius pouvait tout comprendre, mais il n'était pas sur. Le jeune homme préféra s'abstenir, pour ne pas faire peur à son parrain. Il ajouta donc seulement : J'ai hâte de te revoir, je te souhaite par avance un très joyeux Noël. Je t'embrasse, Harry. Le jeune homme accrocha la lettre a la patte d'Hedwige et murmura à l'adresse de la chouette blanche : « - Va porter ça à Sirius s'il te plaît ! » Il resta ensuite quelques instants devant la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau ne devienne plus qu'un minuscule point noir dans le ciel, puis il descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. 


	19. chapitre 19

CHAPITRE 19 : La visite chez Hagrid. Une fois qu'il eut donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame, Harry rentra dans la salle mais fut surpris de ne trouver aucun de ses amis. Tout à coup, il entendit une petite voix l'appeler : « - Harry ! Harry ! Par ici ! C'était Colin Crivey. Il s'avança à contre-c?ur. Salut Colin ! Heu.Je ne peux pas rester, je suis pressé. Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron Hermione et Flora par hasard ? Si justement. Ils m'ont dit de te dire de les retrouver dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous Harry. Heu.. Non, j'ai faim, je vais descendre. Oh ! Je crois que j'ai un petit creux aussi. On y va ensemble ? Et bien. Je dois d'abord aller à la bibliothèque, je suis désolé ! Tanpis, ajouta Colin qui avait l'air aussi déçu que si on lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait aucun cadeau pour Noël. Une prochaine fois alors. Oui, oui, c'est ça. Une prochaine fois. » Harry s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et de descendre dans la grande salle : il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se rendre à la bibliothèque ! Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor ou il trouva ses amis en pleine discussion. « - De quoi parlez vous ? demanda-t-il. J'ai fini le grimoire, répondit Hermione. Déjà ? Alors, c'était intéressant ? Oui, c'était passionnant ! Il relate toutes les aventures qui sont arrivées aux descendants de Gryffondor.Le meilleur passage, c'est à l'époque du moyen- âge : ils ont vécus des épopées, avec des dragons et. Et à la fin, est ce qu'il nous dit qui sont les derniers descendants ? Malheureusement non.Mais je pense que ce livre est magique, il écrit l'histoire des mages et sorcières au fur et à mesure. Et tant que le dernier descendant n'est pas mort, son histoire ne sera pas dans le livre. Et tu n'as rien trouvé sur la génération précédante ? Je veux dire, leur père, ou même leur grand-père ? ? Non.Les pages ont été arrachées.volontairement ! Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais visiblement, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Dommage ! Quand va-t-on enfin trouver qui sont ces deux élus ! Chut Harry ! Ne crie pas si fort.Je ne pense pas que ça serait très bien si tout le monde était au courant ! ironisa Ron. Excusez moi.Je sais très bien qu'il faut que nous soyons discrets, mais si on peut trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Ne prononce pas ce nom ! ! ! Excuse moi Ron ! Donc c'est encore une fausse piste. Il faut croire que oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, on va bien finir par trouver.On s'en est toujours sorti jusque la ! Oui, mais vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre ! Il est revenu ! Et les meurtres repartent comme il y a 20 ans, il faut faire quelque chose, je ne veut pas que d'autres familles soient détruites comme la mienne.Si on ne trouve pas cet élu, moi je me rendrais dans la chambre des secrets tout seul et je trouverai un moyen de le vaincre ! Harry était hors de lui. Mais tu ne sera pas tout seul, murmura Ron. On est la nous ! Oui, mais avant tout, il faudrait peut-être découvrir ou elle se trouve, ironisa Hermione. Je vais aller faire des recherches, et je vous jure qu'avant la fin des vacances je l'aurai trouvée ! Attends Hermione, cet après-midi on a promis à Hagrid d'aller prendre le thé chez lui, tu te souviens ? Heu.Oui, et bien je chercherai dès demain alors ! » Ils finirent leur déjeuner silencieusement puis se rendirent chez le garde chasse de Poudlard. Dès qu'il les vit arriver dans le parc, Hagrid s'empressa de sortir de sa cabane et de se rendre à leur rencontre. « - Comment ça va tous les quatre ? s'écria-t-il. Alors, il faut absolument que je vous invite pour que vous veniez me voir ! Non, murmura Ron, mais cette année on a plus de travail qu'avant ! Je sais le bien, repris le géant en les faisant entrer. Asseyez vous, je prépare le thé. » Il versa de l'eau dans une bouilloire puis alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette. Il disposa ensuite 5 tasses sur la table et sortit quelques biscuits qu'il posa dans une assiette. « - Le thé arrive, prenez des gâteaux ! dit-il en s'asseyant. Alors Ron, tu t'es enfin mis au travail ? ajouta-t-il en plaisantant. » Ils passèrent une après midi agréable et sous le signe de la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que le sujet devienne moins facile à la plaisanterie. « - Il paraît que les meurtres de moldus on repris, s'inquiéta Hermione. Le ministère a beaucoup de mal à les cacher. C'est très difficile pour eux parce qu'ils s'y sont pris trop tard ! s'énerva le géant. Je ne dis pas ça pour ton père Ron, mais Cornélius Fudge a été imprudent. Il a refusé de croire au retour de Vous-savez-qui jusqu'au bout, malgré toutes les recommandations de Dumbledore, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et aujourd'hui, on peut voir le résultat : le seigneur des ténèbres a presque récupéré tous ses fidèles alors que du coté des forces du bien, on commence juste à se préoccuper de cette histoire. La guerre ne va pas être équitable. Et.Heu, vous êtes sur qu'il est revenu, vous êtes sur qu'il va y avoir une guerre ? demanda Ron avec panique. Oui, Ron. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Aujourd'hui on cache trop de choses aux jeunes. Vous êtes notre avenir, il faut vous dire la vérité ! Et il ne faut sûrement pas se laisser faire, c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir, avant qu'il soit au plus haut de sa force. Bon, vous devriez peut-être rentrer maintenant, il ne fait pas bon se promener dehors le nuit, même à Poudlard ! On ne sais jamais, après tout, il y des étrangers qui logent dans le parc, et je ne sais pas si on peut tous leur faire confiance ! » Les quatre amis saluèrent donc Hagrid et rentrèrent en vitesse dans la grande salle ou ils prirent un dîner copieux à la suite duquel ils rentrèrent directement dans leur salle commune. 


	20. chapitre 20

CHAPITRE 20 : Noël. Le lendemain, ils passèrent une journée calme dans la salle commune puis réveillonnèrent dans la grande salle en compagnie des quelques élèves et professeurs restants. Ils devaient être une vingtaine de Poudlard, mais il y avait les délégations de trois écoles étrangères. Ils apprirent donc à mieux connaître leurs homologues étrangers. Harry se lia notamment d'amitié avec le gardien d'une équipe de Durmstrang et ils parlèrent Quidditch toute la soirée. « - Au fait Hermione, demanda Ron, ton Vicky n'est pas ici.C'est bizarre ! Mais pas du tout Ron, tu sait très bien qu'il a fini ses études l'année dernière ! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît. » Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à se chamailler bêtement pendant que les autres dégustaient avec plaisir leur bûche de Noël. Quelques heures et de nombreux éclats de rire plus tard, tout le petit monde rentra dans son dortoir respectif.  
  
Chez les Gryffondor, il ne restait plus que les quatre Weasley, Harry et sa cousine, Hermione et deux élèves de première année. Ils restèrent tous dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que Ginny tombe de fatigue sur les genoux de Georges : comme il était près d'une heure et demi du matin, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller tous se coucher. Une fois installé dans son lit à baldaquin, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir tout de suite. Il repensait à cette soirée, puis à toutes ces années passées à Poudlard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti bien, il était heureux, avait des amis, et même plus : avec les Weasley, il avait presque trouvé une famille. Et bientôt, il irai vivre chez Sirius. Toute se construisait petit à petit, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Il avait enfin trouvé son monde, le monde dont il avait toujours rêvé quand il était enfermé dans le placard à balais des Dursley. Et aujourd'hui Lord Voldemort voulait détruire tout ça ? Il avait déjà détruit sa famille. Il avait eut son passé mais Harry était déterminé, il n'aurait pas son futur. Même si il devait y passer, il le vaincrait, il en était persuadé. Aujourd'hui Harry avait mûri, il avait compris qu'il était né pour ça, que c'était son destin. Le jeune sorcier finit par s'endormir sur ses pensées et sombra dans un rêve étrange. Il se promenait seul dans Poudlard, il ne savait ou il allait, mais il arpentait les couloirs dans la direction du parc. Tout à coup, Lord Voldemort surgissait dans un coin et se postait devant lui. « - Alors comme ça tu crois pouvoir me battre, hurlait-il. Tu te crois assez fort et intelligent pour oser affronter le grand Voldemort ? ? ? Malheureusement pour toi, tu devras faire mieux que la dernière fois.Tu vas mourir ! ! ! » Il éclata d'un grand rire froid et sonore puis prononça les deux mots fatidiques : Avada Kedavra ! Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait chaud, sa cicatrice le brûlait et il haletait. Il reprit son souffle et essaya de se souvenir de son rêve. Une fois calmé, il fini par se rendormir et passa une fin de nuit agréable. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla assez tard compte tenu du fait qu'il n'avait que très peu dormi. Mais heureusement pour lui, Ron et tous les autres en avaient fait de même.  
  
Il descendit dans la grande salle ou il les retrouva et ils ouvrirent enfin leurs paquets. Comme toutes les années, Mme Weasley lui avait confectionné un pull et une boîte de fondants au chocolat maison. De la part d'Hermione, il reçut un livre sur les plus grands attrapeurs de l'histoire du Quidditch . Venant de Ron, il eut un écharpe à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley. Sa cousine lui avait offert un abonnement à Quidditch magazine, sa tante un nouvel album rempli de photos de ses parents. Hagrid lui avait préparé une boîte de ses gâteaux accompagnée de gallions en chocolat. Quand à Sirius, il lui avait acheté une robe de Quidditch de l'équipe des Frelons de Wigtown accompagnée d'un petit mot. « Cher Harry, bientôt tu ne vivra plus chez tes moldus ! Il faut donc commencer à t'acheter des vêtements convenables si tu ne veux pas te trimbaler en robe d'uniforme tous les jours.En espérant que celle-ci te plaira (je ne connais pas ton équipe préférée.).  
  
Très joyeux Noël Harry, Ton parrain qui pense à toi.  
  
Harry était comblé : il avait été encore plus gâté que les autres années, mais surtout, il ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux en ce jour qui, durant toute son enfance, avait été un véritable calvaire grâce aux Dursley. Quelques heures plus tard, ils allèrent tous déjeuner ensemble et prirent la décision de s'entraîner en Quidditch durant la fin des vacances car la compétition s'annonçait rude. Après le repas, ils enfilèrent donc leurs tenues et partirent pour le terrain ou ils restèrent tout l'après-midi. Même Hermione ne râla pas, bien qu'elle n'ai pas encore fini sa recherche d'histoire de la magie. « - Hermione ! Le professeur n'a demandé que 3 parchemins ! Ta copie en fait déjà 5 ! rouspétait Ron Je le sais bien, reprenait-elle, mais elle n'est pas encore complète ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'arrive jamais à synthétiser comme il faut. » Ils continuèrent de s'entraîner tout l'après-midi, mais la fatigue les gagnant petit à petit et la nuit commençant à tomber, ils furent contrains de s'arrêter et d'aller prendre un dîner bien mérité. 


	21. chapitre 21

CHAPITRE 21 : La reprise des cours. La semaine suivante se passa à merveille, et bientôt, la rentrée arriva. Il fallut reprendre les cours, les devoirs et les séances d'entraînement avec un rythme plus soutenu : leur prochain match était décisif pour la qualification en demi-finale et avec les Serpentard, ils étaient la dernière maison de Poudlard encore en course. Harry essayait de se détendre, mais il était de plus en plus stressé. Il ne savait plus ou mener de la tête et n'avait pas une seconde pour lui. Le match devait se dérouler le samedi suivant contre une équipe de Durmstrang. Le jour fatidique, Harry se réveilla avec une énorme boule au ventre. Les autres essayèrent comme la dernière fois de le réconforter, mais rien n'y faisait : il avait de plus en plus le trac. « - Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, lui disait Hermione, on est très bien entraînés, on ne peut pas perdre ! - En plus, renchérissait Ron, ça n'est pas comme si on avait perdu dès le premier match : on a déjà fait nos preuves, non ? » - Oui, peut être, murmura Harry qui n'était ni rassuré ni satisfait mais qui s'abstint de leur en faire part pour ne pas leur transmettre son anxiété. » Cependant, malgré toutes leurs appréhensions, le match se passa sans aucune anicroche. Il se passa même le mieux du monde puisque la victoire des Gryffondor fut indiscutable : la partie avait à peine duré 20 minutes que Harry avait exécuté sa tâche à merveille. Ils étaient donc qualifiés pour la demi-finale, match durant lequel ils devraient affronter les Serpentard. Le soir, la fête qui se déroula dans la salle commune de Gryffondor fut mémorable. Comme à leur habitude, les jumeaux s'absentèrent quelques instants pour aller dérober de la nourriture en cuisine et pendant ce temps, les bombabousses explosaient sans interruption sur le parquet ciré. Les festivités durèrent jusqu'au matin. Harry et ses trois amis avaient alors renoncés à se coucher et finissaient les fonds de bouteilles de Biéraubeurre en discutant vivement des meilleurs moment de leur court match. Le dimanche après-midi, ils allèrent quand même faire une petite sieste sans quoi la reprise du lendemain aurait été impossible. Le lundi matin donc, ils se réveillèrent avec difficulté pour se rendre dans le cours le plus ennuyeux de leur emploi du temps : histoire de la magie, avec le professeur Binns ! Harry ne cessa de bailler toute la matinée et fini par s'endormir en cours de divination. En l'apercevant, Mme Trelawney faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en croyant qu'il était mort. Elle poussa de tels hurlement que Harry se réveilla sur le coup, et, se rendant compte qu'il était épié par tous les élèves, devint rouge comme une pivoine. Il passa le reste du cours enfoncé sur son siège sans se faire remarquer. Heureusement que le déjeuner approchait à grands pas car il n'aurait pas pu tenir une heure de plus sans faire une pause. Ron et Harry rejoignirent donc Flora qui était en étude des moldus et Hermione qui était en Arithmancie dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Elles étaient en conversation mouvementée : « - Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? s'exclamait Hermione. - Oui, mais avec Malefoy, on ne sait jamais. » Les deux garçon s'assirent à leurs cotés. « - Qu'est ce qu'on ne sait jamais ? demanda avidement Ron - Et bien.J'étais en cours d'étude des moldus, et c'est en commun avec les Serpentard. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Malefoy et ses deux acolytes. - Et qu'est ce qu'il disait ? s'inquiéta à son tour Harry Je ne suis pas sûre.Mais je crois bien que j'ai entendu ordre du phénix.Il disait que son père lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet, mais malheureusement, le professeur les a surpris en train de parler et ils se sont tus ! Et tu n'as vraiment pas compris ? Pas bien.J'ai pris la conversation en cours de route ! Mais ça m'inquiète qu'il parle de ça.Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! On aurait peut-être du prendre un peu plus au sérieux cette histoire de prophétie. - Surtout que le père de Malefoy est un proche partisan de vous savez qui et qu'il met son fils au courant de toutes ses affaires de magie noire, renchérit Ron. Peut-être qu'il en connaît plus que nous. Si ça se trouve, il sait même qui sont les deux descendants ! » Harry allait entamer une phrase mais il se ravisa en apercevant Drago passer devant leur table en les fixant de son regard méchant. Harry soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne les yeux puis reprit la conversation. « - Peut-être que..Peut-être que cette histoire est vraie et qu'elle inquiète Voldemort ! Peut-être qu'il recherche ces deux enfants.Et dans ce cas, ils sont en danger.Il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'on les retrouve avant lui ou même qu'on prévienne Dumbledore ! - Tu voudrais vraiment qu'on aille voir un prof et qu'on lui raconte tout ?! Tu oublies qu'on ne devrait pas être au courant de cette histoire.Tu oublies aussi que vous avez trouvé ce grimoire en vous promenant la nuit..On ne peut pas leur dire ! On va se faire renvoyer ! s'inquiéta Ron. - Je sais bien..Je ne compte pas lui en parler pour le moment mais avouez quand même qu'on avait sous-estimé cette historie de prophétie. Il faudra bien les mettre au courant un jour, surtout que Dumbledore a toujours été très gentil avec nous. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous renvoyer malgré toutes les bêtises que l'on a faites. Pour le moment, notre priorité est de trouver à tout prix ces élus, et le plus rapidement possible. - Tu as raison, répondit Hermione, mais pour le moment, c'est l'heure de retourner en cours ! Il faut aussi que tu pense à tes études Harry..C'est quand même important. - Je sais.Mais cette histoire me préoccupe vraiment. Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte, mais pour moi c'est comme une vengeance personnelle ! Il a détruit ma famille et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il en brise d'autre.. - Harry, calme toi, intervint Flora. Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un finira par l'avoir, mais ça n'est pas notre travail tu comprends ? Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est continuer nos recherches et pour le moment, retourner en cours ! - Oui, je sais, excusez moi.On y va ! » Les quatre amis se levèrent rapidement et se rendirent dans le parc pour leur leçon de soin aux créatures magiques. 


	22. chapitre 22

CHAPITRE 22 : Les semaines avançaient à un rythme effréné et bientôt, les vacances de février arrivèrent. De nombreux élèves restèrent tout de même à Poudlard afin d'assister à un événement attendu par tous : le match de Quidditch qui opposerait Gryffondor et Serpentard. La tension entre les deux maisons était à son comble. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de haine entre elles car le match était décisif pour la suite de la compétition. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient contraints d'accepter une protection rapprochée de la part des élèves de leur maison de peur d'une attaque malveillante des Serpentard qui aurait pu, en blessant un de leur joueur, mettre un terme au jeu. Le jour J, Harry se réveilla avec difficulté. Il avait passé une nuit désagréable et mouvementée, rêvant de balais ensorcelés et de chutes vertigineuses. Comme avant chaque match, il avait le ventre noué et était incapable de prononcer un mot. Il savait que tout le monde comptait sur lui : non seulement les Gryffondor bien sur, mais aussi les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qui désiraient sauver leur honneur. Que se passerait-il si jamais il n'attrapait pas la petite balle ? Il se mettrait assurément toute l'école à dos. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Le samedi matin donc, toute l'équipe se rendit dans le vestiaire. Ils s'habillèrent fébrilement, mettant tout en ?uvre pour essayer d'évacuer le stress qui leur faisait trembler les jambes. Après un dernier cri de guerre qui avait pour but de renforcer leur motivation, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent rapidement sur le stade, encouragés par des centaines d'acclamations et d'applaudissements. Harry les entendaient résonner au fond de sa tête, comme un bourdonnement d'abeilles mais ne voyait que des visages flous et confus, comme une tâche multicolore et circulaire. Il avait mal à la tête à force de les regarder et préféra fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur son objectif. En face de lui, il voyait Malefoy s'agiter comme un pantin et faire le fier. Il lui lança un regard noir qui lui fut rendu. En cet instant, Harry le détesta plus que jamais. Il voulait lui faire le plus de mal possible, le vaincre à plat de couture, lui infliger la plus grande honte de sa vie de telle sorte qu'il éviterai de se faire remarquer de la sorte jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et même jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Mme Bibine parla quelques instants aux deux capitaines puis siffla le coup fatidique qui annonçait le début du match. Les quatorze joueurs décollèrent en même temps et très vite les Serpentard s'emparèrent du souaffle. Un de leur poursuiveur tenta de marquer mais la balle fut directement intercepté par Ron qui la renvoya à Hermione. Cette dernière fit la passe à Flora mais le batteur adverse lui envoya un cognard en plein ventre et la jeune fille faillit perdre l'équilibre de son balai. Elle se rétablit au dernier moment mais trop tard pour rattraper la balle qu'elle avait lâchée et qui fut interceptée par l'équipe des Serpentard. L'action se précipita. Ron récupéra la balle à nouveau, et, protégée par les Cognards des frères Weasley, Alicia Spinnet parvint à marquer, saluée par tout les supporters de Gryffondor. Harry fut soulagé de savoir que le premier but de la partie était en leur faveur. A califourchon sur son balai, il voletait au-dessus du terrain scrutant l'espace autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'intervenir dans le jeu quand soudain, un éclat d'or brilla dans le ciel. Le c?ur battant, Harry plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Drago Malefoy l'avait également vu et ils foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Harry fit donner toute la puissance de son balai. Il fut plus rapide mais, de rage, Drago attrapa la queue de son éclair de feu. Un grand cri de rage retentit dans les tribunes tandis que Harry se rétablissait tant bien que mal sur son engin. Madame Bibine ordonna un coup franc en faveur de l'équipe, mais le mal était fait : la petite balle dorée avait disparue. Le jeu reprit donc, tant bien que mal car la tension qui régnait était palpable. Les Serpentard tentaient toutes les occasions pour tricher c'est pourquoi l'arbitrage était difficile. Harry commençait à être fatigué lorsqu'il aperçut à nouveau la petite balle à une dizaine de mètres en dessous de lui. Il fit une descente en chandelle pendant que Malefoy, lui, remontait en piquée : éviter la collision allait être quasi impossible. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Tout ce qui contait pour lui en ce moment était d'attraper la petite balle dorée. Il accéléra encore et plongea sur celle-ci. Il eut le temps de la sentir une seconde dans sa main lorsque son balai percuta le manche de celui de Malefoy. Harry fit un vol plané en arrière puis une chute libre d'un vingtaine de mètres. Mme Bibine eut juste le temps de faire apparaître quelques matelas pour qu'il retombe en douceur. Drago, lui, avait réussi a se rétablir. Harry se releva tant bien que mal sous les acclamations de la foule en délire mais ses jambes ne purent le supporter debout plus d'une dizaine de secondes. Il s'effondra de nouveau sur les matelas, ses membres encore tout tremblotants. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe vinrent le féliciter puis Mme Pomfresh arriva avec une civière pour emmener le blessé à l'infirmerie. Harry souffrait le martyre, sa tête lui tournait et il était épuisé mais il s'en contrefichait car il avait réussi et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Une fois couché dans le lit confortable que l'infirmière lui avait préparé, il s'endormit dans un sommeil plein de rêves heureux. 


	23. chapitre 23

CHAPITRE 23 : Les trop courtes vacances passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante si bien que Harry, qui avait passé trois jours à l'infirmerie après son exploit, n'en profita que très peu. Cependant, lorsqu'il était couché il avait reçu de nombreuses visites qui lui firent très plaisir. A la rentrée donc, il se remit au travail tant bien que mal encore tout enivré de son formidable match. Grâce à leur exploit, les Gryffondor passaient en tête du classement de la compétition et était biensur qualifiés pour la demi-finale. Les quatre amis n'avaient toujours pas élucidé le mystère de l'ordre du phénix et Harry avait un peu abandonné cette idée de descendants, trop occupé par son entraînement de Quidditch. Le jeudi suivant, les deux garçons montèrent à la tour d'astronomie pour leur cours de divination. Ils étaient comme d'habitude disposé par deux autour de petites tables lorsque Mme Trelawnay fit son apparition, entourée de fumée d'encens. « - Mes trésors ! Je sais que nous n'avons pas encore terminé le tarot mais mon troisième ?il me pousse à reporter cette étude pour le moment et à nous consacrer en priorité aux boules de cristal. Cet art est sans aucun doute le plus difficile en divination car la méditation et la concentration sont primordiales. Chacun de vous prendra une boule devant lui. Concentrez vous sur votre passé. Vous essayerez de visualiser une époque précise. Dans un premier temps, vous penserez à vos parents, puis à vos grands parents et ainsi de suite.Vous allez essayer de voir vos ancêtres, mes chéris ! Je vous prévient, cet exercice peut vous sembler difficile, mais ne relâchez pas vos efforts. Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? Commençons ! placez vos mains au dessus de la boule et fermez les yeux. Oui, comme ceci Miss Brown, c'est parfait ! Harry se sentait parfaitement ridicule mais il se forçait à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer car si par malheur, son regard croisait celui de Ron, il savait qu'il ne résisterai pas au fou rire. Il plaça donc maladroitement ses mains au dessus de la sphère translucide et essaya de lire au plus profond de celle-ci. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas très bien au milieu de toutes ces fumées d'encens, la tête lui tournait et il sentait ses sens emprisonnés. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la boule, il était comme envoûté par elle. Soudain, Harry aperçut un éclair traverser le vers. En se penchant plus près, il vit des formes floues devenir de plus en plus denses. En se concentrant il distingua nettement deux personnes qui se tenaient par la taille : c'était ses parents qui lui souriaient avec amour et lui faisaient des signes. Bientôt ceux-ci furent remplacés par ses grands-parents paternels puis par d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait du mal à croire que ces gens étaient ses ancêtres, cela lui semblait trop irréaliste. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, à regarder tous ces être miniatures qu'il ne connaissait pas lorsqu'un visage le frappa. Il connaissait cette personne et il n'était pas le seul : il croisa le regard éberlué de Ron de l'autre coté de la table. « - Harry c'est.. Tu es sur Ron ? ? Toi aussi tu l'as reconnu ?  
  
Oui Harry. C'est Godric Gryffondor..C'est ton ancêtre. » 


	24. chapitre 24

CHAPITRE 24 : Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible mais en même temps tellement simple. Et dire qu'il avait cherché ce descendant pendant des mois alors que la solution était là, sous ses yeux. Le médaillon. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien plu tôt ? Il se sentait vraiment stupide, mais aussi rassuré et serein. A présent, il savait que l'avenir était entre ses mains. Il avait eut tellement peur que ce descendant sois un lâche ou quelqu'un qui ne sois pas à la hauteur. Harry savait très bien que ce qui l'attendait ne serait pas une partie de plaisir mais il avait confiance. Confiance en lui, confiance en Flora, confiance en ses amis. Il n'était pas seul. La voix stridente du professeur Trelawnay le sortit de ses rêves. « - Harry ! On dirait que vous dégagez des ondes négatives jeune homme. Il va falloir vous reposer et penser à ouvrir un peu vos chakras, sans quoi vous n'arriverez jamais à rien voir dans votre boule. » Elle jeta un coup d'?il sur la table. « - hum..Il semblerait qu'avec la couche se saleté qui réside sur celle-ci, vous n'aperceviez pas grand chose. Mes chers enfants, sachez qu'un boule de cristal nécessite un entretien particulier ! Il faut en prendre soin. Bien, nous voici déjà à la fin de ce cours..Pour la prochaine fois, rédigez moi le compte rendu de ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui..Vous avez pris des notes n'est ce pas ? Dans ce cas, je souhaite minimum 3 parchemins. A bientôt mes amours ! Et d'ici là, que la chance vous sourie ! » Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Flora et Hermione dans la grande salle. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer, ni comment leur expliquer. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de leur découverte quand ils s'assirent auprès d'elles. Hermione sembla remarquer que quelque chose clochait. « - Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous revenez dans un état désastreux après chaque cours de divination ? Sûrement l'encens qui nous monte à la tête plaisanta Ron, mais le ton n'y était pas. Bon, vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe là, ou on y est encore ce soir ? » Harry prit enfin la parole. « - On a..fait une découverte importante. Quoi ? Vous avez fini par apprendre quelque chose en divination ? ? Non, coupa Ron. C'est sérieux Hermione. » La jeune fille rougit sous le regard accusateur de son ami. « - Vous allez finir par lâcher le morceau ? coupa Flora. Et bien, c'est à propos des deux descendants...On a trouvé qui ils étaient. Vraiment ? s'écrièrent-elles. Qui sont-ils ? Est ce qu'on les connaît ? ? Oh que oui, reprit Harry. C'est nous Flora. C'es toi et moi. Je l'ai vu dans ma boule et ne fais pas cette tête Hermione, cette fois ci c'était spécial ! Ca me paraît probable coupa Flora...Et puis ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. Pourquoi ma mère nous a confié ce médaillon. Et pourquoi elle m'as parlé de cette prophétie. Flora, on doit agir, et vite ! Il faut trouver cette chambre secrète, trouver le moyen de détruire Voldemort pour de bon ! Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le rassura Hermione, on est la pour t'aider et on va réussir, j'en suis sure...Mais en attendant, je pense qu'on va être en retard en cours, tu sais on a potion maint. Ca m'est complètement égal Hermione ! Tu crois réellement que ces petits sortilèges misérables qu'on nous apprend ici vont nous aider face à lui ? ?  
  
Harry, calme toi, tu es énervé, tu ne sais pas ce que tu raconte. Biensur que nos leçons ne sont pas vraiment appropriées mais après tout, c'est mieux que rien et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'on peux faire d'autre pour le moment. Attendons ce soir pour explorer le château de fond en comble. Tu vas voir, on va la trouver ! » Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, les 4 amis se levèrent et se rendirent au cachots. 


	25. chapitre 25

CHAPITRE 25 : Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait fini par accepter la nouvelle et la trouvait même réconfortante : désormais, ils ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver la pièce. Cependant, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Harry avait énormément de travail. La compétition se poursuivait dans l'euphorie la plus totale des élèves puisque Gryffondor était la dernière maison de Poudlard encore en course. Harry n'avait jamais eut autant de pression sur les épaules. Toute l'école comptait sur leur équipe, même les Serpentard qui tenaient au prestige de Poudlard autant que les autres. De plus les quatre amis étaient en cinquième année et se devaient de passer un examen important, difficile, et décisif pour la suite de leurs études. Les vacances de Pâques n'étaient pas encore la et Hermione avait déjà entamé son programme de révision, au grand amusement de Ron qui ne cessait de recevoir les regards désapprobateurs de la jeune fille. Harry était donc épuisé et bien qu'il fut très entouré et soutenu par ses amis, il ressentait un vide en lui. Il lui manquait toujours cette présence adulte et rassurante. Malheureusement, Sirius était très occupé par la révision de son procès et ses réponses se faisaient attendre, bien que son filleul lui écrive régulièrement. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa descendance, Flora avait l'air perturbée. Harry la questionnait sur son état mais celle-ci niait un quelconque problème. Elle semblait se réfugier de plus en plus dans les recherches sur l'ouverture de la chambre secrète mais n'avait rassemblé que de très maigres éléments. Harry aurait aimé qu'elle se confie plus à lui mais après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Après ces quelques moments de réflexion, le jeune homme se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis. A l'heure habituelle de la réception du courrier, il fut ravi de recevoir deux petites enveloppes dans son bol de lait. Pendant qu'Hedwige grignotait la tartine qu'il s'était préparé, Harry ouvrit la première enveloppe. La lettre venait de Hagrid : Cher Harry, Ron, Hermione et Flora, Il me semble que vous n'avez pas énormément de travail en ce moment et comme ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venus me voir en dehors des cours, je vous invites à venir prendre le thé cet après-midi à la maison. J'attend votre réponse par retour de hibou ! Hagrid.  
  
Harry griffonna rapidement une réponse au dos du parchemin et le tendit a sa chouette qui s'empressa de l'emporter à son propriétaire. Il ouvrit ensuite la deuxième enveloppe qui venait de Sirius. Mon cher Harry, Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être plus présent pour toi en ce moment mais comme tu le sais, la révision de mon procès m'occupe beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle sera terminée avant la fin de l'année scolaire pour que tu puisse venir vivre chez moi mais si ça n'est pas le cas, je pense que les Dursley ne verront pas d'inconvénient à t'accueillir un été de plus.  
  
Harry en frissonnait d'avance...  
  
Je reçoit bien ton courrier qui me fait plaisir. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te fourrer dans les ennuis comme à ton habitude.  
  
Je pense à toi, Sirius. PS : Passe le bonjour à Arabella.  
  
Le jeune homme glissa la lettre dans sa poche avant que Malefoy, qui passait derrière lui, ne puisse lire le moindre mot, ce qui était visiblement son intention. Le jeune homme eut un regard dédaigneux et lança de sa voix glaciale : « - Alors, tu as des amis maintenant Potter ? ? » Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette remarque car Malefoy était encore plus désagréable depuis sa défaite au Quidditch. Le pauvre était forcé de constater que seul les Gryffondor pouvaient sauver l'honneur de Poudlard, ce qui semblait lui provoquer une certaine douleur. Harry se lava donc en vitesse pour se rendre à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal en compagnie de ses trois acolytes. 


	26. chapitre 26

CHAPITRE 26 : Arrivé devant la salle, il discuta un instant avec sa tante. Celle-ci était toujours soucieuse de connaître l'état de son neveu. « - Alors Harry ? Tout se passe bien cette année ? Tu n'as pas de problème en cours ? Non, tout va très bien Arabella ! Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. » Il avait failli ajouter « Par contre, tu ferai bien de t'occuper un peu de ta fille, elle a l'air malheureuse en ce moment. », mais il se ravisa à temps. Sa tante sembla pourtant remarquer qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. « - Qu'est ce que tu allais ajouter Harry ? Tu as des ennuis ? ? Oh non pas du tout. C'est juste que...On est un peu fatigués en ce moment et je trouve que Flora devrait se reposer un peu plus, elle à l'air dans les nuages depuis quelques temps. » Sa tante fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant, Harry lui trouva un air méchant. « - Heu..Et bien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai lui parler. Et maintenant, place au cours ! » Elle avait dit ça très rapidement puis était rentrée dans la classe précédée par les élèves. Harry s'installa à coté de Ron alors que les filles se mettaient sur une autre table, un peu plus loin. Les deux amis commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien : Harry ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa tante, mais jamais les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne lui étaient apparus aussi ennuyeux que durant cette période. Arabella semblait elle aussi ailleurs, et n'avait même pas l'air concernée par son propre cours ! La discussion des deux garçons se poursuivait donc et ils en vinrent à parler de Flora. « - Tu sais, disais Ron, je la trouve un peu bizarre en ce moment. Elle à l'air perturbée depuis..(il baissa le ton).votre découverte. Oui, je m'en suis aperçu. Elle est plus renfermée que jamais. Ca me fait de la peine tu sais, on s'entendais bien tous les deux, répondit Ron. Puis il ajouta en vitesse, pour être sur qu'Harry n'interprète pas mal ses paroles : Oh tu sais, rien de spécial. Juste de l'amitié..Comme avec Hermione...Enfin tu comprends, c'est une bonne amie et je.. C'est bon Ron ! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas amoureux de ma cousine ! Oh non pense tu ! Quelle idée ! » Mais Harry remarqua que les oreille se son ami étaient toutes rouges... Ron tourna la tête, l'air gêné. Le cours suivant était celui de soin aux créatures magiques, en commun avec les Serpentard. Hagrid semblait en pleine forme quand il accueillit les élèves. Il les rassembla autour d'un enclos qui contenait de petits mammifères que Harry ne connaissait pas. Hagrid rassembla les élèves autour de la cage. « - Venez tous ! Venez tous, et observez bien ces petits animaux : ce sont des Puffskein ! On en trouve dans le monde entier mais ceux ci ont une particularité : regardez bien leur pelage tacheté, c'est typique de la race anglaise. Ils sont extrêmement patients, surtout avec les enfants. Ils adorent se faire chouchouter alors je vous propose d'en adopter un par groupe de deux, vous pourrez lui donner un nom, l'aider à se nourrir, le promener mais surtout, il faut lui apporter l'amour dont il a besoin. » Les élèves furent ravis de cette idée, surtout les filles dont certaines s'étaient mises à glousser en apercevant ces petites bêtes. De son coté, Harry était plutôt satisfait de ne pas avoir affaire à des bêtes féroces comme à l'habitude de Hagrid. Il s'occupa donc de son Puffskein, avec l'aide de Ron : ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Eddy. Cependant le petit animal s'était avéré plus turbulent que prévu et les deux garçons eurent du mal à l'empêcher de renifler de partout. Il semblait désespérément attiré par un coin du lac où l'eau était pleine de boue et d'algues. Harry accueillit donc la fin du cours avec un grand soulagement et, tout en nettoyant ses chaussures crasseuses, il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner. 


	27. chapitre 27

CHAPITRE 27 : Arrivés dans la grande salle, les quatre amis s'assirent à part sur la table des Gryffondor car ils avaient besoin de mettre en commun leurs idées pour trouver la chambre. Hermione entama la conversation : « - Bon, je n'ai pas encore trop eut le temps de faire des recherches mais j'ai déjà quelques titres de livres qui pourraient nous servir. Biensur il y a l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais je doute qu'ils y fassent allusion. Il y a aussi ce grimoire dans lequel on a su que la prophétie parlait de Gryffondor et puis aussi la « biographie de Godric Gryffondor » par Ted Urdoreille. Biensur, il doit y avoir de nombreux livres dans la réserve, mais je n'ai pas encore..Ron ne fait pas cette tête ! J'ai un minimum de culture générale, tu devrais connaître ces livres ! Hermione ! Quand as tu eut le temps de lire tous ces bouquins ? ! Et bien quoi ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à m'endormir le soir si je ne lis pas un peu, ça n'est quand même pas si exceptionnel ! Bon, passons. Harry, je pense qu'il va être temps de ressortir ta cape, les ballades de nuits vont reprendre de service. Tant mieux ! s'écria Ron. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, on a presque pas fait de bétises cette année.. Ca n'est drôle Ron, coupa Hermione. Cette histoire pourrait bien être dangereuse. Il va falloir réviser certains sortilèges de défense.. Et d'attaque aussi ! Je ne compte pas me laisser faire si on doit se battre contre une quelconque bestiole ! répondit Harry. » Seule Flora restait silencieuse. Comme à l'accoutumée ces jours ci, elle avait l'air ailleurs. Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard, puis Harry demanda : « - Flora, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette en ce moment..Est ce que je peux t'aider ? » La jeune fille eut un regard apeuré et baissa la tête. « - Non je..Tout va très bien Harry, c'est juste que..Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » Puis elle se leva et partit en direction des cachots. « - Mais elle ne prend pas le bon chemin la ! s'écria Ron. Ecoute Harry, je crois que ça la dérange de parler devant nous, tu devrais peut être aller la voir seul à seul non. Bonne idée Ron, mais pour le moment, on a promis d'aller voir Hagrid, vous vous souvenez ? Oui allons y répondit Harry, tout en songeant à ce qui pouvait bien traumatiser sa cousine à ce point. » Ils se levèrent donc et se rendirent en direction du parc, pour passer un bonne après midi chez Hagrid. 


	28. chapitre 28

CHAPITRE 28 : Le demi- géant les accueillit à bras ouverts. « - Vous voilà tous les quatre ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps, vous ne venez même plus me voir en dehors des cours...Mais, où est Flora ? ? Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle a préféré aller se reposer, répondit Harry tout en repoussant Crocdur, l'énorme chien qui bavait allègrement sur sa robe. Ah..Bon, j'espère que ça n'est rien de grave, et sinon il faudra aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Je vous donnerai une boîte de gâteaux pour elle, j'en ai préparé, ils sont délicieux, ça serait dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas les goûter. On lui amènera Hagrid, c'est promis ! répondit Ron en réprimant un fou rire. » Hagrid les fit installer sur son canapé pendant qu'il préparait du thé pour tout le monde. La conversation porta d'abord sur examens que devraient passer les élèves, les BUSE. Hermione était très contrariée que les deux garçons n'aient toujours pas commencé leurs révisions. Hagrid questionna ensuite Ron sur les activités de ses frères qui n'étaient plus à Poudlard : Charlie travaillait toujours en Roumanie et Bill en Egypte tandis que Percy s'occupait des tâches les plus ingrates que le ministère puisse trouver, en attendant une éventuelle promotion. « - Je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour Percy, c'était un brillant élève, disait Hagrid. De toute façon, je crois qu'il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas promu ministre de la magie ! répondit Ron D'ailleurs, en parlant de ministre de la magie, Fudge a encore fait des bavures. Il n'arrête pas depuis cet été..je me demande pourquoi ils ne l'ont toujours pas viré cet imbécile ! Il fait tout pour cacher le retour de vous- savez- qui à tout le monde, mais les gens ne sont pas dupes : les meurtres de moldus ont repris et la communauté magique vit dans la peur constante. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte à Poudlard, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est encore pire que si Fudge avait dit la vérité ! Oui, j'ai lu un article dans la gazette du sorcier, dit Hermione. Son retour n'a pas été dit clairement alors on ne sais plus trop quoi penser à propos de tous ces meurtres..Ca pourrait être dangereux, les gens ne sont pas prêts à l'entendre. » Ils parlèrent ensuite de la compétition de Quidditch qui se poursuivait dans la bonne humeur et les trois amis rendirent visite à leurs Puffskein qui les attendaient dans l'enclos, derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Après cette bonne après- midi passée ensemble, les trois élèves remercièrent Hagrid et rentrèrent au dortoir pour faire leur travail. Flora n'était toujours pas rentrée. « Elle doit être dans le bureau de sa mère », pensa Harry.  
  
Une fois leurs études terminée, ils se rendirent tous les trois à la bibliothèque afin de commencer leurs recherches. Flora était installée seule à une table, plongée dans un énorme grimoire. « - Allez vous asseoir tous les deux, je vais lui parler, proposa Harry » Ses amis s'exécutèrent pendant qu'il s'avançait d'un pas résigné vers la table de sa cousine. « - Salut..Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle leva la tête : elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des heures. Elle eut un regard apeuré. « - Je..Je fais des recherches pour tu sais quoi, dit elle la voix tremblotante. Flora, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas...Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps que ça nous deux, mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Après tout, on forme une équipe non ? Excuse moi Harry, mais c'est une période difficile pour moi tous les ans, tu comprends. C'est à cette période qu'il y a 15 ans il a tué mon père. Alors, ça me rend triste. Mais ne te fais pas de souci surtout, dans quelques jours ca ira mieux. » Elle se leva, le serra dans ses bras, et partit en direction de la salle commune. Harry quand à lui rejoignit Hermione et Ron. « - Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron - Elle repense à la mort de son père en ce moment, et ça la rend triste, mais elle m'as promis qu'elle irait mieux. » dit seulement Harry. Mais en lui même il savait très bien qu'elle avait menti, car son père était décédé à Halloween, quelques heures avant ses parents. 


	29. Chapitre 29

CHAPITRE 29 : Les jours et les semaines passaient comme Flora avait à nouveau le sourire, Harry oublia rapidement ce mensonge pour se consacrer à d'autres choses plus importantes : après tout, la jeune fille n'avait elle pas le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets ? ? Le prochain match de Quidditch devait se dérouler pendant les vacances de Pâques, aussi Harry avait il augmenté fortement l'intensité et la fréquence des entraînement, au grand désespoir de Hermione qui ne pouvait travailler autant qu'elle le souhaitait. A coté de cela, ils continuaient leurs recherches sur la chambre secrète avec une ardeur hors du commun mais malheureusement celles-ci n'étaient pas très concluantes. Ils se réunissaient souvent en fin de soirée devant la cheminée avec chacun un gros grimoire sur les genoux. Cependant, au bout de trois semaines, le stock de livres non lus de la bibliothèque avait fortement baissé mais cette pièce restait désespérément introuvable. Les cours se poursuivaient eux aussi dans la bonne humeur et les garçons avaient enfin suivis les conseils d'Hermione à propos des révisions mais ils devaient en plus de cela se plier aux demandes des professeurs : de plus en plus de devoirs maisons et de moins en moins de temps libre pour se reposer. Heureusement, pour se changer les idées, les quatre amis eurent bientôt la possibilité de se rendre à Pré- au- Lard où un week-end était organisé avant les vacances de Pâques, de quoi faire le plein de chocolats et confiseries en tout genre.  
  
« - Mais non Ron ! Tu as tort, avoue le ! Même Mme Bibine est d'accord avec moi : il n'y a pas eu coudoyage ! » Les deux amis étaient en discussion mouvementée à propos du dernier match des Canons de Chudley qui s'étaient, une fois de plus, pris une raclée. Ron était de mauvaise humeur : « - Excuse moi Harry, il faut revoir tes multiplettes : 38ème minute de jeu, Twigger fait la passe à Swift quand on entend un hurlement : les deux poursuiveurs ont repérés le vif d'or, ils sont au coude au coude mais Bring est légèrement en tête et là, que se passe-t-il ? ? Usage excessif des coudes de la part de la Chinley qui dévie complètement la trajectoire de Bring. Biensur, Chinley s'empare du vif d'or et c'est la victoire. Incontestable ! Non ! C'est la victoire pour les Tutshills Tornado mais, et c'est un mais très important Harry, mais il y a eut usage excessif des coudes, tu ne peux pas le nier ! Même si c'est ton équipe qui a gagné, avoue quand même que ça aurait du se passer autrement ! Ah Ron ! Tu es vraiment petit joueur.. Tu sais, le Quidditch est un sport violent ! Si tu trouve ça un peu trop dur, met toi à quelque chose d'un peu moins dur comme le patinage artistique, je suis sur que tu serai génial en justaucorps ! répliqua Harry qui explosa de rire à l'idée de voir son ami affublé d'une telle tenue. Le quoi ? ? ? Harry, c'est un sport moldu, tu sais très bien que je n'y connais rien ! Reviens la, reviens la tout de suite ! Je suis sur que c'était un insulte ! » Toujours secoué d'un fou rire, Harry s'était quand même mis à courir en entendant les menaces de Ron qui l'avait aussitôt poursuivi sans relâche.  
  
Hermione soupira. Les quatre amis étaient en direction de Pré- au- Lard mais les deux jeunes filles, qui n'étaient pas aussi passionnées de Quidditch que leurs amis, s'étaient tenues à l'écart pour tenir une conversation beaucoup moins futile. « - Mais tu es sûre de ce que tu avance Flora ? ! Oui ! J'ai entendu Parvati Patil le raconter à Lavande Brown. Elle le tenait de sa s?ur jumelle, Padma, qui est à Serdaigle, donc plus directement concernée. Mon Dieu, je n'aurait jamais cru ça d'Irina ! Quand Eleanor Blurtshill va l'apprendre, ça va faire des histoires ! Oui, et je crois qu'il faudra mieux ne pas rester dans les parages, elle est plutôt douée en sortilèges et je crois qu'elle est du genre rancunière.. En parlant de rancune, il paraîtrais que Parkinson a jeté un sort d'enflement à une Poufsouffle de première année qui l'avait simplement bousculée dans un couloir. Il faut dire qu'elle tenait une potion à la main et l'as renversée sur ses chaussures toutes neuves ! Ca n'est pas une raison pour en venir aux baguettes il me semble, répliqua Hermione qui haïssait plus encore Parkinson que Millicent Bulstroy. » Les deux jeunes filles se racontaient encore les derniers potins dont elles étaient au courant lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la hauteur de Ron et Harry, tout essoufflés mais un sourire étrange au bord des lèvres. « - Et bien Hermione, je ne savais pas que ce genre d'histoire t'intéressait particulièrement, dit Ron, ironiquement. La jeune fille devint rouge de honte et de colère. Pas du tout, je me fiche de ces rumeurs ! Seulement..Il faut bien parler de quelque chose non ? Ca n'est pas que vos discussions sur le Quidditch soient ennuyeuses mais presque.. Oui, bien entendu alors tu te fiche complètement d'une certaine conversation que l'on a surpris entre Padma et Parvati Patil, à propos de la colère d'Eleanor Blurtshill sur Irina Covenmare ? ? » Hermione grogna et répondit que non, ça lui était totalement égal de savoir tout ça, mais les trois autres qui n'étaient pas dupe éclatèrent de rire devant la gène de leur amie qui finit par elle aussi se soumettre à l'hilarité générale. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord chez Honeydukes pour faire le plein de friandises puis s'installèrent un moment au Chaudron Baveur, avant de se rendre chez Zonko ou Harry et Ron voulaient acheter des Bombabousses et autres farces et attrapes en tout genre. Par la suite, ils passèrent à la poste car Flora voulait envoyer une lettre à une amie restée à Bauxbatons puis se promenèrent dans les rues un peu moins fréquentées du petit village car Hermione voulait à tout prix aller à la librairie. Ils songeaient enfin à rentrer au château quand ils entendirent des hurlements de panique. Tous les quatre se mirent à courir pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et la vision qu'ils eurent à l'angle de la rue les terrifia : un groupe de mangemorts venait d'apparaître au plein milieu de l'artère principale, semant une pagaille sans précédant parmi les habitants et les élèves. 


	30. Chapitre 30

CHAPITRE 30 : « - Des mangemorts ? ? Ici ? » Hermione était sous le choc, comme tous les élèves qui couraient à présent le plus loin possible de la scène morbide, dans une panique totale. Harry aussi était sous le choc, mais il était surtout répugné par cette vision atroce, par ces hommes prêts a tout pour obtenir le pouvoir : prêts au mal, prêts à la destruction. Il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler mais c'était sans importance. Il était désormais empli d'une rage folle, il voulait les détruire. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et pris conscience de la fureur qui se lisait sur son visage. « - Harry, calme toi. Il ne faut pas te faire repérer surtout. Des gens du ministère vont arriver et les arrêter, viens, allons nous cacher, ça n'est pas prudent de rester ici. Et agir comme un lâche de la pire espèce ? C'est mal me connaître ! Qui est avec moi ? Qu'est ce que tu compte faire Harry, demanda timidement Ron. Me défendre. Nous défendre. Visiblement, la plupart des gens ont réagis comme toi Hermione..Se cacher ! Ou ça ? Pour faire quoi ? Pour attendre qu'ils détruisent tout sur leur passage et s'en aillent sans rien dire ! Hors de question. Moi j'y vais, c'est décidé. Qui est avec moi ? » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'obtint pas le soutien de ses amis pourtant si fidèles. Hermione protesta pendant que Ron et Flora le retenait. « - Alors écoute moi bien maintenant Harry ! Tu vas arrêter de croire que l'avenir de notre monde repose uniquement sur tes épaules. Peut- être que tu es l'unique survivant mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent. C'est bien joli de jouer au plus fort à Poudlard et de mener notre enquête mais la c'est différent ! Tu n'es pas à Poudlard, tu n'es pas sous la protection de Dumbledore et ça n'est pas ton rôle de te battre contre un horde de mage noir avec trois fois plus d'expérience que toi ! » Harry resta scotché face à la détermination de son amie. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il y eut un instant de gène lorsqu'ils entendirent de la ruelle ou ils étaient cachés de petites explosion annonçant, sois des départs, sois de nouvelles arrivées. Flora jeta un coup d'?il dans la rue principale. Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, la défense s'était organisée : les professeurs de Poudlard, accompagné de certains habitants de Pré- au- Lard, avaient fait fuir les derniers élèves et donné des conseils de sécurités aux préfets et préfets en chef responsable de leur escorte jusqu'au château. Des mages étaient également apparus et les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens dans la rue devenue champ de bataille. Certains étaient concentrés à maintenir une barrière magique de protection autour de ceux qui, exposés aux mangemorts, se battaient courageusement sans utiliser le moindre sortilège impardonnable, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans le camp opposé : par moment, on voyait des hommes et des femmes se tordre de douleur. Harry et ses amis étaient dans une impasse totale : au fond de la ruelle se dressait un mur immense alors que la seule issue techniquement possible était bouchée par les mangemorts, qui n'étaient cependant pas si nombreux qu'ils leur avaient parus au départ. Peut- être que certains avaient fini par s'enfuir en voyant la résistance que leur imposait les professeurs de Poudlard ? Les quatre amis étaient donc rivés à ce spectacle morbide qui leur était offert. Ils étaient condamnés à regarder la bataille sans y participer, à regarder leurs professeurs se battre et souffrir pour le bien de tous les élèves tandis que ces monstres de lâcheté, avec leurs cagoules et leurs ensembles noirs, s'occupaient de les faire souffrir. Harry aurait voulu les aider, il aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour que cette guerre cesse mais pour le moment, il était condamné à agir comme un lâche, ou plutôt avec prudence comme avait répliqué Hermione. Il leur était impossible d'en réchapper si l'un d'entre eux décidait de porter secours aux bataillants, car les mangemorts leur bloquaient la seule issue. Et puis tout à coup, Harry entendu une détonation plus forte que les autres. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir entendu : d'un seul mouvement, les quatre têtes se penchèrent discrètement dans la rue pour observer à nouveau la scène. Flora eut un cri de panique mais Ron lui boucha la bouche avant que celui- ci ne retentissent à l'oreille des mangemorts. Et c'est les yeux exorbités par la peur qu'elle du se contenter de regarder sa mère, au centre de la rue, se battre avec bravoure contre les hommes masqués. Cependant, la jeune professeur contre les forces du mal ne se défendait pas si mal que ça. Mieux, elle imposait une espèce d'aura de puissance et les mangemorts semblaient décontenancés. Ils se battirent quelques instants sous les yeux de tous puis, sous la décision de celui qui semblait être le chef, les hommes masqués transplanèrent un à un, comme signe de retrait. Arabella avait gagnée la bataille ! Elle les avait fait fuir ! En cet instant précis, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi fier de sa tante. Puis dans le village quasi dépeuplé, les quelques sorciers qui avaient eut le courage de rester poussèrent des cris de victoires, mais aussi et surtout des cris de soulagement pour ceux qui, submergés par la douleur, étaient sur le point de lâcher. Les quatre amis purent enfin sortirent de leur cachette, sous le plus grand étonnement de tous, pour aller féliciter et rassurer les vainqueurs. 


	31. chapitre 31

CHAPITRE 31 : Une demi- heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre de retour à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie plus précisément. Les adultes avaient été effarés de constater qu'ils avaient assistés à toute la bataille car ils pensaient avoir ramenés tous les élèves à temps à l'école, où ils étaient en sécurité. C'est pourquoi ils avaient été directement accompagnés à l'infirmerie, une fois que Flora eut été calmée sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa mère. Elle avait été très choquée de la voir affronter les mangemorts et la peur de perdre son deuxième parent l'avait submergée mais grâce aux potions de Mme Pomfresh, elle dormait désormais d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient également été examinés sous toutes les coutures mais l'infirmière en chef avait fini par conclure qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien. Elle avait cependant tenu à leur donner une grosse part de chocolat et les avait biensur contraint à passer la nuit dans la petite pièce. Malgré leur bonne santé physique, les quatre enfants étaient tout de même sous le choc après cette vision d'horreur. Il n'y avait pas eu de mort, seulement quelques blessés légers mais il s'en était fallut de peu : si Arabella n'était pas arrivée à temps, que serait- il advenus de tous ces courageux sorciers ? La colère de Harry n'avait pas disparue, bien au contraire. Il s'en voulait, et en voulait à Hermione de ne pas l'avoir laissé aider les adultes mais en réalité, il ne faisait que projeter la haine qui l'envahissait sur quelque chose de palpable, car haïr Voldemort en silence était devenu bien trop difficile. Il était plus que jamais décidé à trouver la chambre secrète de Gryffondor, même si il devait y passer. Au moins la haut, il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui, une famille..Ses parents. C'était égoïste. Il savait qu'en réagissant ainsi, il était égoïste. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, les gens se mettaient en quatre pour son bonheur, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant : Dumbledore, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Mc Gonnagal, Ron, Hagrid, Sirius et même Rogue ! Oh biensur pour lui, ça n'était pas de l'amour mais tout de même un peu de protection.  
  
Tous ces gens ne souhaitaient que son bonheur et lui..Lui il voulait ses parents. Alors tuer Voldemort ne les ramènerait certainement jamais mais cette vengeance était nécessaire. C'était sa manière de se prouver, de lui prouver, de leur prouver à tous que même un orphelin comme lui peut arriver à de grande choses. Et il était près à tout pour y arriver. Même à mourir.  
  
Il regarda Ron et Hermione qui semblaient également perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce qu'il semblait loin d'eux le temps ou tous les trois pouvaient rire et faire toutes les bêtises du monde sans que sans cesse la menace de voir surgir Voldemort les ramène au sérieux qui était de situation. Oui vraiment il était loin d'eux, bien trop loin. Après la scène qu'il avait vécu cet été, Harry ne serait plus jamais le même. Harry se décida à prendre la parole pour rompre ce silence de plus en plus pesant. « - Je... Est ce que je peux toujours compter sur vous pour la chambre ? Parce que..Je comprendrais si vous y renonciez. Après tout, c'est normal. Qu'est ce qui est normal ? s'emporta Ron. Qu'on te laisse tomber ? Qu'on abandonne notre meilleur ami sous prétexte qu'on a peut ? Harry, cesse de croire que tout repose sur tes épaules ! On est trop concernés maintenant, c'est trop tard..A moins biensur que toi, tu veuille abandonner. » Il avait dis ça d'un air ironique, comme si il lui lançait un défi. « - Tu rêve ! » répondit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais très vite son sourire se figea et il redevint sérieux. « - Si j'ai..Si on a la moindre chance de trouver quelque chose, un indice, une arme, une formule, n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose pour le vaincre, définitivement, alors je n'abandonnerai jamais ! Je ne sais pas ce que contient cette chambre, et peut être qu'on se fait des idées pour rien mais si il existe la moindre possibilité de le vaincre...Tu comprends, je supporte plus l'idée que ce monstre puisse être en vie ! Calme toi Harry, le coupa Hermione sur un ton apaisant. Calme toi, tout ira bien maintenant. » Et c'est sur ses paroles reposantes que Harry, grâce à une autre potion de Mme Pomfresh, sombra dans un sommeil noir et sans rêve mais qui n'était pas désagréable car même si l'avenir réserve toujours des surprises, Harry était convaincu d'une chose : il pourrait toujours compter sur Ron et Hermione, quoi qu'il se passe. 


	32. chapitre 32

CHAPITRE 32 : Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, ils avaient eut droit aux remarques admiratives des autres élèves mais surtout au discours que Dumbledore avait fait face à toute l'école encore sous le choc de cette terrible bataille.  
  
« - Avant que vous ne vous jetiez tous sur vos assiettes, ce qui est compréhensible après une nuit de sommeil, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots sur ce qui s'est passé hier à Pré- au- Lard. Je ne vous cacherai pas la vérité, comme s'obstine à le faire le ministère, parce que j'estime que vous êtes assez grand pour comprendre et aussi pour réaliser la gravité de la situation. Il faut vous mettre devant l'évidence, car vous formerez la nouvelle générations de sorciers et c'est sur vos épaules que repose l'avenir du monde magique : Voldemort est revenu. »  
  
A l'entente de ce mot, toute la salle tressaillit. Harry jeta un ?il à la table de Serpentard : ces apprentis mangemorts ne faisaient pas les fiers.  
  
« - Les personnes encapuchonnées que vous avez vues à Pré- au- Lard sont ce qu'on appelle les mangemorts, ils sont les plus proches partisans de Voldemort et leur apparition soudaine dans le village prouve bien ce que Mr Fudge se refuse d'admettre depuis cet été. Et pourtant, vous ne pouvez plus ignorer l'évidence. Bien que nous ayons été pris au dépourvu hier, nous nous en sommes bien tirés et seuls quelques personnes ont été blessés mais nous avons eut beaucoup de chance, et ce n'est pas le cas à chaques fois ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de vous battre et surtout à vous de choisir votre camp, et ça personne ne le fera à votre place alors j'espère que vous choisirez le bon camp. »  
  
Harry avait remarqué que de nombreux Serpentard avaient eu du mal à se retenir de rire en entendant les dernières paroles de Dumbledore.  
  
« Décidément, songea- t- ils, ils sont vraiment à coté de la plaque ! »  
  
« - Harry ! Harry, tu rêves ! On va être en retard en cours, dépêche toi ! On a potion en plus ! »  
  
Le jeune homme détourna la tête de la table aux couleurs vertes et argent, puis se leva doucement et suivit Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter. Rogue avait beau leur parler de potion de rétrécissement (qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment) et de racine d'asphodèle qui fallait rajouter au dernier moment, Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'était au- delà de sa volonté, il était ailleurs.  
  
« - Est ce que Potter pourrait se mettre au travail comme les autres ou bien est ce que notre « héros » est trop fatigué pour se plier à ces tâches délicates ? »  
  
Rogue avait dit ça sur son ton le plus mesquin. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à répliquer et se mit au travail en grimaçant, bien que c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait avant que le professeur le trouble. Mais une fois cette épreuve terminée, une autre lui succédait, et pas des moindres : les cours de divination. Harry monta avec lassitude les 372 marches qui amenaient jusque en haut de la tour nord de Poudlard puis grimpât avec difficulté la petite échelle pendant que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui bouillaient d'impatience de voir leur professeur préféré le poussaient littéralement dans la petite pièce circulaire.  
  
« - Mes chers enfants ! Je sens aujourd'hui des ondes positives qui tournent dans cette pièce ! Nous sommes dans des conditions parfaites pour notre prochain sujet d'étude, les cartes ! Nous allons nous plonger dans les frasques merveilleuses des tarots mes petits ! ! Prenez chacun un jeu et mettez vous par deux. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous plonger dans une transe et à lire à travers les lignes magiques.. »  
  
Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire devant le cinéma habituel que leur faisait leur professeur. Elle leur jeta un regard noir.  
  
« - Pour ceux qui ne se sentent..comment dirais je ..Pas très inspirés aujourd'hui, vous pouvez toujours vous aider de votre livre qui propose des interprétations à la page 87. Et maintenant, à vous de jouer mes amours ! ! »  
  
Une fois encore, les deux amis explosèrent de rire puis tentèrent de reprendre leur sérieux en apercevant le professeur Trelawney qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
« - Hum..Il semblerait que vous embaumiez la pièce d'ondes négatives, ça n'est pas très agréables pour ceux qui désirent travailler. Bien..Faîtes moi voir ce tirage.Hum, c'est délicat, très délicat. Piochez une carte mon petit ! »  
  
Ron dut se cacher sous la table tellement il riait lorsqu'il aperçut la carte que Harry avait tirée : la mort. Cette carte ne signifiait pas forcement la mort, mais plutôt la renaissance, le renouveau mais bien entendu, Mme Trelawney s'empêcha de jeter à Harry un regard embué de larmes et s'écrier :  
  
« - Mon pauvre petit ! Ce tirage ne me dit rien de bon pour vous ! Cette carte annonce la mort ! Faîtes bien attention à vous surtout... » Puis elle s'en alla vers une autre table en retenant ses larmes pendant que Lavande et Parvati poussaient des exclamations de surprise. Harry, quand à lui, n'était pas du tout surpris puisque Sibylle Trelawney lui annonçait une mort prochaine depuis plus de 2 ans. Deux heures plus tard et l'esprit embrouillé par les fumées d'encens qui flottaient continuellement dans la pièce, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione et Flora dans la grande salle ou ils prirent un copieux déjeuner. L'après-midi se passa sans encombres et une fois leurs devoirs terminés, ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude devant la cheminée pour inspecter leurs grimoires. 


End file.
